Lo que quede de mi
by 3R-DT
Summary: WINCEST, Impass entre 6x13 y 6x14. Es mío, así que esperad violencia, tortura, non con... ¿Y amor verdadero? puaj "Castiel no soporta lo que hace Dean por Sam, Sam no soporta lo que hace Castiel para separarlo de Dean y las hadas, bueno... están por ahí
1. Prólogo: El  chico de tus sueños

_No he terminado "Sin Alma" y empiezo a colgar el siguiente... Esta semana he tenido dósis de "Machaquemos al rubito" y soy feliz por ello JAJAJAJA, así que para celebrarlo empiezo a colgar "LO QUE QUEDE DE MI", hoy_

_Me podría justificar, pero no me da la gana... lo cuelgo porque Glee nos va a borrar de la primera posición de fics, y qué queréis, ya que sólo somos cuatro gatos viendo Sobrenatural al menos lucharemos por nuestro rinconcito fickero..._

_**Nombre del fic:**LO QUE QUEDE DE MI_

_-** Rating:**Para adultos_  
><em>-<strong> CategoríaTema:**Wincest, ambientado en el hellatus de la sexta temporada... Es mío y está terminado así que podéis esperar lo peor_

_Lo de siempre, ni los chicos son míos ni tengo ningún interés económico en esto, OK abogados podeis demandarme si queréis pero soy un irresponsable y no tengo un duro, sería gastar dinero para nada._

_**Resumen: **En unos segundos el cuerpo del cazador se derrumbó. Lo sujetó y lo puso en uno de los camastros de la habitación. Miró al más joven. Si lo mataba, si se deshacía de él, Dean sería suyo. Pero se estaba engañando, sacudió la cabeza y musitó "Tienes suerte Sam"_

_Nada de Destiel gente, olvidáos del tema, soy un wincestista tradicional. Aunque no culpo al angelico por intentarlo, yo también lo haría..._

_No se si se me olvida algo, ¡Ah, si! que está completito y terminado en mi LJ y en el Supernatural_foro en español, por si alguien no quiere esperar o quiere leerlo antes, no os preocupéis por dejarme reviews a menos que queráis que os conteste, claro, Empezamos ahora: 22 capítulos más prólogo y epílogo, intentaré actualizar diariamente..._

_Vamos allá:  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo Que Quede De Mi<strong>

**.**

**Prólogo**

"**El chico de mis sueños"**

No era la primera vez que le ocurría, aunque no por eso era más fácil. Dean Winchester colocó una almohada bajo la cabeza de su hermano que tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente, casi ni respiraba. Era la consecuencia de ese muro que se resquebrajaba en el alma del más joven haciendo que todo el horror de su estadía en el infierno lo atrapara en un sueño similar a la muerte.

Esta vez fue distinto, no fueron solo cinco o diez minutos. A la media hora el rubio cazador supo que no despertaría si no hacía algo. Tenía que lograr llegar hasta la mente de Sam y hacerlo volver.

Ya había entrado otras veces en los sueños de alguien, de Bobby concretamente, incluso Sam ya entró una vez en los suyos. Pudo reunir los ingredientes y hacer la poción.

- ¿qué estás haciendo Dean? – le preguntó el inoportuno ángel cuando ya había tomado su decisión

- Hombre Cass, siempre en el sitio justo en el momento exacto

- Qué-estás-haciendo – insistió el de la gabardina

- Voy a entrar en sus sueños – al ver miedo en el rostro de su celestial amigo titubeó – son solo sueños Cass

- Se cuánto quieres a tu hermano, pero esto… esto acabará contigo

Se acercó al humano, claro que sabía lo que Dean Winchester quería a su hermano, no había nada más para él. Sabía hasta dónde había llegado por su hermano, sabía lo que había sacrificado y sabía hasta dónde podía llegar.

- Si te tomas esa poción Dean, no vas a entrar en una pesadilla más, vas a ir al infierno – se acercó más aún al pecoso, tanto que podía sentir su aliento en el rostro, dijo sin pensar – yo podría ocupar su lugar y calmar tu dolor.

- Nadie ocupará nunca su lugar – susurró el otro, sin enfadarse como hubiese hecho hace unos años o hace solo unos meses. Ladeó el rostro y se tomó la poción

En unos segundos el cuerpo del cazador se derrumbó. Lo sujetó y lo puso en uno de los camastros de la habitación. Miró al más joven. Si lo mataba, si se deshacía de él, Dean sería suyo. Pero se estaba engañando, sacudió la cabeza y musitó "Tienes suerte Sam"

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

_La sangre hervía en sus venas, la carne ardía bajo su piel, el olor, nauseabundo, se incrustaba en sus fosas nasales. No importaba, había una cosa que calmaba el dolor: infligirlo a todos los que le habían traicionado, a todos los que le habían abandonado._

_Y entonces le vio. Miraba horrorizado los cuerpos desmembrados de todos los demonios que Azazel había enviado a envenenar su vida. Sus ojos, sus malditos ojos verdes se clavaron en él esperando algo._

"_¡Esto es lo que soy!" le gritó, "¡qué vienes a buscar Dean!¡Aquí no hay nada para ti!"_

"_Tienes que despertar, hermano" no tenía miedo, no tanto como el que él tenía de si mismo y de lo que pudiera hacer "Por favor, vuelve conmigo"_

_Lo sujetó con su poder demoníaco ¿despertar? Estaba despierto, estaba en el infierno, dónde tenía que estar. Lo atrajo hacia él y vio como giraba la cara intentando evitar el hedor a carne quemada._

"_No quieres que vuelva contigo, soy un monstruo, te doy asco" Dean reaccionó, mirándole, sin odio, "He venido por ti, no me voy a ir sin recuperarte"_

_Le tocó con sus manos llameantes, la camisa, la camiseta, toda la ropa sobre el pecoso cuerpo de su hermano mayor, ardió haciéndole gritar de dolor. Haciendo a ambos gritar de dolor. "¡Basta, Sammy! ¡Despierta! ¡Vuelve conmigo!"_

_No sabía como hacerlo, cómo volver. ¿Y si sólo era una burla más de Lucifer, como cientos y cientos de veces antes? _

"_Sam, por favor hermano, tienes que despertar, esto es sólo una horrible pesadilla" La ropa se había consumido dejando tras sí un rastro en la piel quemada del cazador que no parecía sentir el dolor._

"_No se como" lloriqueó "¿es un sueño? ¿En serio?". Como si volviese a ser un niño de corta edad su hermano le dio la mano "te sacaré"._

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

_Sam Winchester despertó, estaba solo en la habitación. Se incorporó recordando cómo había logrado despertar esta vez. Miró a su alrededor, pero no estaba en el motel cochambroso donde había sufrido la última brecha en su alma, sino en un hotel de lujo. Se acercó a la puerta y entró la gerente._

_- No se preocupe señor Winchester, sigue soñando pero ha conseguido salir de su pesadilla, está a salvo_

_- ¿Cómo que sigo soñando?_

_- Si, en realidad no ha conseguido despertar, al menos no del todo, sólo ha bloqueado sus malos recuerdos – miró a la gerente con más atención pero ahora le parecía una enfermera_

- Está despertando – comunicó la gerente a Balthazar, sólo que efectivamente no era una empleada de hotel de lujo, sino una enfermera. Estaba en un hospital.

- ¿Qué…?

- Tranquilo muchacho, estás bien, y ahora tenemos que hablar

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Dean?


	2. ¿Tres horas?

_Que guay, os doy miedito, eso está bien, un respeto por las canas y la malafollá JAJAJAJJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJ... ¡Que divertido es ésto!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo Que Quede De Mi<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

"**¿Tres horas?"**

"_Sam, por favor hermano, tienes que despertar, esto es sólo una horrible pesadilla" La ropa se había consumido dejando tras sí un rastro en la piel quemada del cazador que no parecía sentir el dolor._

"_No se como" lloriqueó "¿es un sueño? ¿En serio?". Como si volviese a ser un niño de corta edad su hermano le dio la mano "te sacaré"._

_Se soltó, enfadado, furioso. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" "Tres horas esta vez Sammy, me asusté" Estaba claro que era una trampa. ¿Tres horas?, habían pasado meses, MESES. "Eres otra trampa, otra miserable y jodida trampa, sólo querías hacerme creer que podía salir de aquí, darme esperanzas para luego arrancármelas"_

"_¡Mírame Sammy!" ordenó el mayor mostrando las quemaduras provocadas por él al tocarlo "¡Crees que si esto no fuera un sueño podría hacer algo más que retorcerme de dolor en el suelo! ¡Responde niñato malcriado!"_

"_Eso tiene solución" le golpeó con fuerza, con saña, sintiendo los huesos ceder ante la poderosa fuerza de sus nudillos. Su rostro se convirtió en un amasijo de sangre y carne tumefacta. "No volverás a engañarme, no volverás a engañarme…" se repetía a si mismo golpeando con todas sus fuerzas._

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

Hacía tres días que había despertado y todavía no le habían dejado ver a Dean. La genial escusa de Balthazar era que su hermano no quería verle.

- ¡Cass! ¡Gracias a Dios que apareces! – exclamó el joven cazador aliviado, pero la expresión helada y distante del ángel le hizo comprender que algo malo ocurría - ¿qué ocurre Cass? ¿le ha pasado algo a Dean?

- Cuando recuperaste tu alma creí que todo mejoraría Sam, que tu hermano conseguiría la paz que ha necesitado toda su vida, incluso, aunque tuviera que apartarme de su lado y cerrar los ojos ante esa insana relación vuestra – era la primera vez que el ángel hablaba así, el altísimo cazador estaba tan sorprendido que no atinó a interrumpirle – pero lo único que consigue estando a tu lado es sufrir como nadie, tú le haces daño Sam. Y si continúa a tu lado, lo matarás.

- De qué mierda estás hablando Castiel – el más joven de los Winchester se acercó al que hasta sólo unos segundos antes consideraba su amigo – ¿crees que yo haría daño a mi hermano?

- Ven conmigo, vas a ver lo que le has hecho a tu hermano

Aparecieron en una de las habitaciones de la UCI. Si él había hecho eso a su hermano, Castiel tenía razón, podía acabar matándolo. Se acercó a la cama sintiéndose tan destrozado, tan herido como el cuerpo que yacía cubierto de vendajes tubos y vías de suero.

- Dean – susurró acariciando un brazo, sospechando horrorizado que las vendas ocultaban las quemaduras causadas en su sueño

El herido abrió sus ojos con un gran esfuerzo, intentó responder a su llamada pero el tubo que le ayudaba a respirar no le permitió hablar.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya Dean? – preguntó

Una mirada de terror le heló la sangre. Era cierto que Dean le temía, había sido demasiado, le había hecho demasiado daño. Salió de la habitación de la UCI sin mirar atrás. Sin ver cómo su hermano trataba de levantarse para seguirlo, sin ver cómo Castiel lo dormía para evitar que lo hiciera.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

_Esta vez Lucifer se lo había currado. Cada cicatriz, cada peca, cada expresión que sólo él era capaz de reconocer, cada gesto. Tenía que haber buceado en todos sus recuerdos. Todos._

"_¿CUÁNTO VA A DURAR LA FARSA? ¡SE QUE NO ES MI HERMANO! ¡SE QUE NO LO ES!" Gritó al Diablo, no era su hermano, pero era tan parecido... Quizás era un condenado sufriendo la sentencia de sus pecados. Podía ayudarle a expiar sus culpas._

"_Sammy, Sam, soy yo, tienes que despertar, por favor…" ¡maldito ángel de las tinieblas! Estaba consiguiendo hacerle dudar "No me voy a ir Sam, saldremos juntos, no voy a dejarte solo"._

_Se había calmado, todo, el fuego, la ira, los gritos infrahumanos que taladraban su mente. Miró a su hermano a los ojos, miró los ojos de quien parecía su hermano, que era su hermano. Cogió el cuerpo desnudo, quemado, golpeado. "tengo que sacarte de aquí" gimió._

_Pero no sabía dónde tenía que ir. Quiso correr pero apenas avanzaba. "Dean, tranquilo, se que eres tú, vamos a salir de aquí" pero no había nada, ningún sitio donde estar o dónde ir._

"_Es un sueño, Sammy, sólo un sueño, despierta y estarás bien, estaremos bien" Notó los labios febriles del mayor dejar un leve beso en su cuello. Sólo un sueño. Sería bonito si sólo fuera un sueño, si Dean se hubiese tomado aquella raíz del sueño que tomaron una vez y hubiese logrado llegar hasta él._

"_Sólo tú serías capaz de hacer algo así" le dijo dulcemente a su carga que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Besó su frente sintiendo todo ese torbellino de sensaciones que lo sacudía cada vez que lo tocaba._


	3. Tres meses después

_¡Oh pobre rubito abandonado jajajaja!.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo Que Quede De Mi<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

"**Tres meses después"**

"_Es un sueño, Sammy, sólo un sueño, despierta y estarás bien, estaremos bien" Notó los labios febriles del mayor dejar un leve beso en su cuello. Sólo un sueño. Sería bonito si sólo fuera un sueño, si Dean se hubiese tomado aquella raíz del sueño que tomaron una vez y hubiese logrado llegar hasta él._

"_Sólo tú serías capaz de hacer algo así" le dijo dulcemente a su carga que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Besó su frente sintiendo todo ese torbellino de sensaciones que lo sacudía cada vez que lo tocaba._

Abrió los ojos sintiendo cómo las lágrimas mojaban su cara. En los últimos tres meses, desde que dejara a un malherido Dean en manos de Castiel y Balthazar había estado cazando en solitario. Sólo Bobby sabía dónde estaba, sólo se comunicaba con el que era casi un padre para ellos para saber si su hermano se había recuperado y conseguía ser feliz.

Las noticias eran alentadoras, los ángeles habían borrado todo lo sucedido desde que cayera en la fosa con Lucifer, de la mente del mayor de los Winchester. Le habían hecho creer al cazador que durante ese año y medio que no recordaba nada, había estado en coma. Y aunque al principio se lo tomó mal, ahora, según Bobby, estaba empezando a pasar página.

Pasar página. Él también lo había intentado. Olvidar lo que lo necesitaba a su lado, olvidar sus ojos, su boca, su forma de sacarle de quicio, su amor… Pero no podía olvidar porque le había dado una forma de salir de ese infierno que era su mente cada vez que los recuerdos lo bloqueaban. Sólo tenía que pensar en él, en cómo fue a buscarlo.

Se duchó, se arregló, tomó sus cosas y abandonó el viejo motel. No se dio cuenta de los ojos azules que siguieron sus pasos desde la oscuridad. No oyó el suspiro triste y cansado de quien creía que hacía lo mejor para todos.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

- Tienes que comer algo chico, si sigues así… - no acabó la frase porque sabía cual sería la respuesta, Dean siempre "sacaba tijeras"

Las primeras semanas desde que Castiel le borrara la memoria, había buscado como un loco la forma de sacar a Sam del agujero. Hasta que se convenció de que no podría hacerlo. Entonces buscó la manera de abrir la caja, y Castiel tuvo que detenerle. Ahora sólo permanecía sentado en el capó de su coche pensando Dios sabe qué, sin hablar con nadie, sin comer y sin atender a razones.

- Por favor Dean, ¿crees que Sam querría esto para ti? – se ganó una mirada de odio – él te pidió que vivieras tu vida, que fueses feliz por él.

- ¿Cómo se hace Bobby? ¿Cómo continúo sin Sam? – todo lo que había pensado, ensayado decir al cabezón de su muchacho se fue al garete. Castiel, Sam, Balthazar y hasta él mismo estaban equivocados, no lo estaban protegiendo, lo estaban torturando.

- Si Sam no estuviera encerrado para siempre en el infierno, si hubiese conseguido ir a un lugar mejor, ¿te ayudaría a empezar de nuevo?

- ¿Qué quieres Bobby?

- Que luches, que no te rindas ¡joder! ¡Te plantaste en mitad de la pelea del milenio e hiciste frente a dos de los seres más poderosos de la creación! ¿Cómo no eres capaz de salir adelante?

- Tenía un motivo para hacerlo – el viejo chatarrero contemplo helado como los labios del hundido cazador se curvaban en una amarga mueca – ya no tengo nada

- ¿y si te dijera que Sam está ahí fuera?

- ¿Vivo?

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

_El estaba allí, en medio de toda aquella destrucción, ardiendo literalmente en llamas. Su hermano, su único motivo para vivir un día más. Se acercó haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar los cuerpos desmembrados, la sangre inundándolo todo, el horrible hedor a carne quemada que conocía tan bien._

_Lo miró a los ojos y supo que no razonaría, que le costaría llegar a él. Aún así lo intentó. Sam abrió los brazos en cruz y le gritó "¡Esto es lo que soy!" pero no retrocedió, podía sentir casi físicamente la necesidad que tenía el menor de que se acercara aún cuando pudiera hacerle daño. "¡Qué vienes a buscar Dean!¡Aquí no hay nada para ti!"_

"_Tienes que despertar, hermano" el hedor era repulsivo, pero lo peor no era eso, era ver la locura en los ojos iluminados por el fuego, era ver todo el dolor que había tras esa locura, por eso le pidió "Por favor, vuelve conmigo"_

_El fuego se adueñó también de él haciéndole gritar, pero gritó más fuerte porque oía también los gritos de Sam. Porque le dolían más que el fuego que lo abrasaba por fuera, porque oír gritar a Sam lo desgarraba por dentro. No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para volver a pedirle que despertara._

_De repente, una avalancha de golpes cayó sobre él, no fue capaz de asimilar tanto dolor, tanta furia que brotaba a borbotones del castaño "No volverás a engañarme, no volverás a engañarme…" acompañando cada rugido con un nuevo golpe del que no atinaba a defenderse._

__._  
><em>

El sudor empapaba su corto cabello, jadeó tratando de respirar y se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando. Hace un segundo Bobby le estaba diciendo algo, algo importante y ahora estaba en su cuarto, despertando de una horrible pesadilla y…

El cazador se sentó en la cama, miró sus manos sin señales de lucha, sin quemaduras. Era un sueño, había sido un sueño. Sam no estaba, y él hubiera preferido quemarse en el infierno a sufrir un segundo más su ausencia. Resbaló hasta el suelo sin poder contener los sollozos que atenazaban su garganta.


	4. No tengo nada

**Lo Que Quede De Mi**

**Capítulo 3**

"**No tengo nada"**

El sudor empapaba su corto cabello, jadeó tratando de respirar y se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando. Hace un segundo Bobby le estaba diciendo algo, algo importante y ahora estaba en su cuarto, despertando de una horrible pesadilla y…

El cazador se sentó en la cama, miró sus manos sin señales de lucha, sin quemaduras. Era un sueño, había sido un sueño. Sam no estaba, y él hubiera preferido quemarse en el infierno a sufrir un segundo más su ausencia. Resbaló hasta el suelo sin poder contener los sollozos que atenazaban su garganta.

* * *

><p>Castiel se alzaba justo delante de él, no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí. Jodido plumífero que no era capaz de ayudarle a encontrar a Sam y aparecía a regodearse en su miseria.<p>

- ¿Estás seguro que eres un ángel? Más bien pareces un buitre oliendo carroña – gruñó levantando la cabeza, tras limpiarse la cara con un gesto de rabia

- ¿Por qué me atacas? Solo trato de ayudarte – dijo tendiendo la mano para levantarlo del suelo

- Pues se te da de coña… - dijo rechazando la mano con un gesto y poniéndose de pie

- No es bueno para ti que sigas negándote a comer.

- ¿Para mí?

No sabía dónde estaba, no parecía un motel y desde luego no era el desguace, conocía la casa del viejo chatarrero como conocía su propio coche. El ángel apoyó una mano en su hombro, un gesto de consuelo que no necesitaba, porque sólo necesitaba una cosa para respirar.

- Déjame solo Cass, por favor.

- No estás solo Dean – el de la gabardina lo tomó por los hombros dándole la vuelta y mirándole fijamente – yo nunca te dejaré, yo…

- Tú ¿qué? – replicó con desgana

El beso fue tan sorpresivo que el mayor de los Winchester no atinó a rechazarlo, no le correspondió. La mano poderosa de Castiel sujetó su nuca, impidiendo al cazador, por unos segundos, rebelarse.

- ¿qué ha sido eso Cass? – no lo entendía, ¿o no quería entenderlo?

- Podría haberte obligado hace mucho tiempo Dean – respondió con dulzura el ser celestial – pude haberte reclamado sólo para mi, pero no habría sido justo, parecías estar tan seguro de esa obsesión que tu hermano y tú llamáis amor, tenías que comprender que no era posible. No lo has hecho Dean, y Sam no está y no volverá.

El rubio cogió las solapas de la gabardina y atrapó con rudeza la boca del ángel. Castiel sintió toda la furia, toda la desesperanza y toda la ironía que había en ese gesto. Porque sabía que no era una aceptación, era la prueba de que aquel hombre no podría amarle.

Lo separó de su lado mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus azules ojos. Estremecido por la necesidad de volver a sentirle cerca. Sin embargo no podía estar más lejos. La cara de Dean no mostraba ninguna expresión. Su mente estaba muy lejos tratando de encontrar algo de fuerza en los recuerdos.

- No tiene porqué ser así Dean, puedo hacerte olvidar, pídemelo y olvidarás todo el dolor, toda la miseria – aún lloraba, sabía que el cazador no olvidaría voluntariamente – Por favor Dean, a mi lado podrías tenerlo todo.

- Cuando Sammy era pequeño quería cualquier cosa que yo tuviera, la menor tontería que cayera en mis manos él la quería. Montaba tal escandalera que mi padre acababa dándole lo que fuera. Cuando se hizo mayor y le pregunté por qué nunca me dejó tener nada mío, me dijo que quería cada cosa que hubiese tocado porque era como estar conmigo cuando lo dejábamos en algún sitio mientras iba al colegio… - Su tono era lento, pausado, sin inflexiones. Su mirada se había vuelto a perder en un lugar inexistente, sus hombros se hundieron bajo un peso insoportable, su voz se quebró – la última vez que hablamos, me enseñó un cromo de José Mesa, de cuando estaba en los Indians. Me la encontré tirada en la calle Cass, ni siquiera era nada para mí, yo no me sabía ninguna estadística de béisbol y él con diez años se las sabía todas, la guardé para dársela, pero ya la había cogido de mi chaqueta. Aún la conservaba Cass, me la dio y no la encuentro… la he perdido Cass… lo he perdido… lo he perdido todo

- Aún tienes a Bobby, me tienes a mi

- No tengo nada.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

_Dicen que los sueños son importantes, que si no sueñas tu cerebro no funciona como debería, que acaba rayándose como un antiguo disco de vinilo después de mucho uso. Por eso Sam Winchester se obligaba a dormir todos los días de siete a ocho horas. No importaba que durante ese sueño estuviese atrapado en el peor de los infiernos con el mismísimo Lucifer._

_Aunque el auténtico motivo era que durante algunos minutos volvía a ver a su hermano, a su amigo, a su amante. Porque se pusiera lo mal que se pusiera su pesadilla, siempre aparecería Dean a rescatarle a ayudarle a salir, a despertar._

Había rezado llamando a Castiel, la última conversación con Bobby le había dejado preocupado, aunque el viejo chatarrero había insistido en que su hermano estaba bien, el "¿Estás seguro de que borrar sus recuerdos es lo mejor para él?" le había hecho reflexionar.

No recordaba qué había ocurrido antes de que le devolviesen su alma, pero había visto el orgullo de Dean ante cada tontería, cada gesto, cada actitud suya. Lo había visto emocionarse hasta el llanto la primera vez que lo besó desde su regreso. Y le habían quitado eso como le habían quitado todo lo vivido en el último año y medio.

¡Cómo había sido tan estúpido! ¡Lo había dejado solo! Iba a volver con él. Según Bobby lo primero que hizo cuando volvió del infierno fue dejar que su hermano tuviese una vida "normal", pero hasta siendo un robot sin sentimientos había acabado buscándolo.

Continuará...


	5. Lo mejor para Dean

_Ay Sasquatch, que ya nos estamos arrepintiendo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lo Que Quede De Mi<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

"**Lo mejor para Dean"**

No recordaba qué había ocurrido antes de que le devolviesen su alma, pero había visto el orgullo de Dean ante cada tontería, cada gesto, cada actitud suya. Lo había visto emocionarse hasta el llanto la primera vez que lo besó desde su regreso. Y le habían quitado eso como le habían quitado todo lo vivido en el último año y medio.

¡Cómo había sido tan estúpido! ¡Lo había dejado solo! Iba a volver con él. Según Bobby lo primero que hizo cuando volvió del infierno fue dejar que su hermano tuviese una vida "normal", pero hasta siendo un robot sin sentimientos había acabado buscándolo.

* * *

><p>"Castiel tío, estoy rezando, se trata de Dean, no creo que le estemos haciendo ningún bien así, creo que es un error, por favor… Castiel…"<p>

- No va a venir Sam – la habitual expresión risueña de Balthazar había desaparecido, era la primera vez que el bohemio ángel parecía uno auténtico ("Un auténtico capullo")

- ¿Por qué? – exigió

- Porque tú renunciaste a tu hermano y él lo reclamó para sí, no va a devolvértelo sólo porque ahora creas que cometiste un error – replicó fríamente

- Esto es absurdo, Dean no es ningún juguete, sólo él tiene derecho a decidir lo que quiere

- Tiene lo mejor para él

- ¡¿LO MEJOR PARA ÉL ES SER LA PUTA DE UN ÁNGEL?

- Mejor que ser la tuya

Aquello fue un golpe bajo. Pero no era cierto, él no había obligado nunca a Dean a hacer nada que su hermano no quisiera. El no abusaba de Dean, se querían. "¿Crees que me importa lo que un ángel piense de nuestro amor? Me da igual lo que tú, Castiel, o cualquier puritano e hipócrita santurrón del universo piense de nosotros. Nos necesitamos, Dean me necesita y no lo voy a dejar solo"

- ¿Te necesita? Se pasó un año ahogándose de dolor y miseria por ti, cuando creyó que te había recuperado le hiciste cosas tan terribles que llegó a plantearse el matarte. ¿Crees que merecía pasar por todo eso sólo porque tú lo quieres?

- Pero él quería estar conmigo

- Sí, quería estar contigo, pero tú mismo pensaste que sólo podría vivir su vida lejos de ti, ahora no va a pasar por todo eso otra vez, ahora le protegemos nosotros, le protege Castiel.

- Dean no es una marioneta, no lo fue de Miguel, no lo será de vosotros – el cazador se acercó al ángel medio intimidándolo, medio suplicando que entrara en razón – no va a hacer lo que queráis, hará lo que le diga su corazón.

- Tal y como le has dejado el corazón muchacho, dudo mucho que tenga deseos de hacer nada.

- ¿Y el libre albedrío?

- Podría decirse, que ya lo gastó todo, muchacho, y tú ya has gastado todo el tiempo que estaba dispuesto a darte, no nos busques, no nos vas a encontrar, sería inútil.

Balthazar se fue. Por mucho que gritó llamándolo, exigiendo que volviera, llamando a Castiel, ninguno hizo acto de presencia. Había cometido el peor error de toda su vida, mayor que creer a una demonio, mayor que decir si a Lucifer. Había perdido a su hermano, lo había abandonado.

_._

_El ente sin alma observó a su hermano dentro de aquella casa. El vacío de su interior era comparable al vacío de los ojos del hombre que cerraba la cortina de la cocina y apagaba la luz._

_Durante unos minutos más siguió contemplando aquella casa que ocultaba lo único que había anhelado toda su vida. _

_Hizo aquella visita nocturna muchas veces, esperando un cambio, creyendo que si aquellos ojos recuperaban la chispa vital, él dejaría de sentir esa frialdad en su interior. _

_No ocurrió, era como cuando su padre le había dejado al cuidado de alguien mientras se llevaba a su hermano a cazar, recordaba esa sensación de abandono tan bien que era como si pudiera sentirla. Entonces sólo pequeñas cosas como el juguete de una caja de cereales, o un cromo de béisbol, o una pulsera de hilo hacían que se sintiera mejor._

_Quizás si regresaba con él mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, conseguir que su mirada perdiera aquel vacío y de paso volver a sentir esa calidez que echaba tanto de menos._

_La puerta principal se abrió y un derrotado Dean miró hacia la oscuridad llevándose un vaso de whisky a los labios. No llegó a beber, le vio sonreír amargamente moviendo la cabeza. Leyó en sus labios "Feliz cumpleaños Sammy" _

_Ella había ido a buscarlo. Si, era a Lisa a quien necesitaba, no a su hermano, no a ese amor proscrito, incomprensible que los llevaba a ambos al borde del abismo. Vio como el mayor asentía a la llamada de la mujer y entraba dentro de la casa._

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

Llevaba una semana encerrado en aquella habitación. No comprendía la actitud de Castiel. Dean Winchester acabó de anotar sus impresiones en una servilleta, ocultándola junto a las de días anteriores bajo el colchón de la enorme cama que presidía el lugar.

Encendió la enorme pantalla led que abarcaba prácticamente entera la pared frente a la espantosa cama de dos por dos metros. Cogió las almohadas, las puso en el suelo sentándose sobre ellas y apoyando la espalda en el escabel comenzó a zapear.

Saltó de los documentales de historia a los programas de cotilleos, pasando por las noticias, ni siquiera echó un vistazo a las series de televisión que solía ver, ¿para qué?, tras año y medio habría perdido el hilo de las mismas. "Sam se descargaría los capítulos de Internet, y después diría que sólo me gustan las series de marujas…" sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón.

Apagó la tele y se quedó allí sentado, sin fuerzas.

**Continuará...**


	6. Plan alternativo

_bien, aviso para navegantes, puedo haberme pasado un pelín con cierto recuerdo, pasado de asquerosamente dulce ¡puaj!..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lo Que Quede De Mi<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

"**Plan alternativo"**

- ¿Y el libre albedrío? – preguntó Sam Winchester a Balthazar

- Podría decirse, que ya lo gastó todo, muchacho, y tú ya has gastado todo el tiempo que estaba dispuesto a darte, no nos busques, no nos vas a encontrar, sería inútil.

El ángel se fue, por mucho que gritó llamándolo, exigiendo que volviera, llamando a Castiel, ninguno hizo acto de presencia. Había cometido el peor error de toda su vida, mayor que creer a una demonio, mayor que decir si a Lucifer. Había perdido a su hermano, lo había abandonado.

* * *

><p>Balthazar estaba furioso, la obsesión que había desarrollado Castiel por un humano insignificante afectaba a su concentración e interfería en la conquista de las zonas aún rebeldes del cielo. Además dudaba de los métodos del otro ángel. Sobre todo cuando tras varios meses no había conseguido absolutamente nada.<p>

- Venga Cass, es sólo un humano, borra todos sus recuerdos e implántale unos nuevos que se ajusten más a tus intereses – era lo lógico ¿no?

- Entonces ya no sería Dean, borrar sus recuerdos es borrar su personalidad

- Pues la personalidad de tu adorado pecoso incluye estar enamorado de otro, que mira tú por dónde es su hermano.

El ángel de la gabardina no respondió a eso. Sopesó la idea de su amigo. Quizás no era tan descabellada, pero en lugar de borrarlos todos, borrar sólo desde que se enamoró de su hermano.

- A veces tienes buenas ideas Balthazar – musitó quedamente

- ¿En serio te importa ese chico? – el ángel de cabello rizado se acercó a su amigo

- Lo saqué del infierno, nuestro vínculo es muy fuerte

- Cass, amigo mío…

- Renunciaría al cielo si fuese necesario, lo hice… por él

Todo por un humano insignificante y sin importancia que había desbaratado todos los dictados del destino. Vivir en la Tierra oculto entre los seres sobrenaturales que la poblaban había sido la tercera vía, para no tener que elegir entre Dios y el Diablo, pero hasta eso habían vuelto patas arriba los Winchester con su negativa a aceptar su destino, y con esa codependencia aberrante. Esa codependencia que había infectado a su amigo humanizándolo hasta extremos insospechados, permitiéndole sentir celos, deseo… ¿amor?

- Vale, te importa – aceptó – te ayudaré.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

_Habían dejado atrás el hotel de cuatro estrellas dónde inesperadamente habían tenido un aliado. Sam tenía el presentimiento de que el fin estaba cerca, y en los silencios de su hermano adivinaba una preocupación similar. Pero encontrarían los anillos y mandarían a Lucifer al infierno y entonces tanto ángeles, como demonios, como el mismo Dios, les tendrían que dejar en paz._

"_¿Que piensa esa enorme cabeza tuya?" Dean apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del más joven, echando un vistazo a la pantalla del portátil "¿Y si dejas eso y me haces un poco de caso?"_

_Sam sonrió, sabía perfectamente que "caso" quería que le hiciera. "Ven aquí" cogió esa cara pecosa entre sus enormes manos y le dio un beso en la frente "¡qué…?" no le dejó protestar, sólo quería ver el desconcierto que hacía tan increíblemente vulnerable a su hermano._

_Atrapó sus labios, lamiéndolos, chupándolos. El mayor olvidó su inicio de queja dejándose hacer. Dejando que le quitara la camisa y le sacara la camiseta. "Tranquilo" jadeó Dean, quería que le hiciera caso, pero la ansiedad que vio en el castaño le asustó. Sam no se contuvo, fue directo a bajarle el pantalón y dejar su semierección al aire. "Sam, por favor, despacio"_

_No podía ir despacio, sentía que se le acababa el tiempo que si no lo tomaba en ese momento ya jamás estarían juntos. "¡Quieto! ¡Joder! ¡Si no tienes ganas sólo dilo, no me…!" el rubio resopló, le había cortado el rollo "¿qué cojones pasa contigo?"._

_Sam lo abrazó impidiendo que se vistiera y se alejara "Dean, si quiero, sólo… tengo miedo de que esto se acabe, de que…" escondió la cabeza en el cuello del mayor, porque ese era el lugar más seguro del mundo, porque los brazos de su hermano lo protegían hasta de la sangre de demonio que corría por su venas. "Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos Sammy, a las buenas y a las malas, vivos o muertos, aunque nos arranquen el alma y los recuerdos, nada podrá separarnos"_

La trampa estaba dispuesta. Sam Winchester no había estado más convencido de algo en su vida. Si Balthazar y Castiel no le devolvían a su hermano se aliaría con quien fuera.

Recitó el conjuro varias veces, estaba empezando a creer que la invocación era incorrecta cuando el leprechaun se rió a su espalda. Se volvió despacio, si lograba atraparlo esa criatura le devolvería a Dean.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Winchester? – el duende parecía conocerle, pero que el supiera jamás se había encontrado con uno de su especie

- Sabes mi nombre, es halagador – cerró la trampa atrapando al fantástico ser – quiero que encuentres algo para mi a cambio de tu libertad

- ¿no me recuerdas? – el leprechaun sonrió, quizás podría engañar al chico y conseguir que su señor le admitiera a su presencia si le llevaba al otro Winchester

- ¿Debería?

- Hace unos meses me desterraste de este plano, veo que has recuperado tu alma, pero al parecer has perdido algunos recuerdos por el camino.

**Continuará...**


	7. Recuerdos

_Juas Juas Juas! Os doy miedo, eso está bien, no es divertido pero está bien... Ahora sí he sido un poco malo con el rubito, tenía que quitarme el regusto dulzón del capítulo anterior.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo Que Quede De Mi<strong>

**Capítulo 6**

"**Recuerdos"**

_Sam lo abrazó impidiendo que se vistiera y se alejara "Dean, si quiero, sólo… tengo miedo de que esto se acabe, de que…" escondió la cabeza en el cuello del mayor, porque ese era el lugar más seguro del mundo, porque los brazos de su hermano lo protegían hasta de la sangre de demonio que corría por su venas. "Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos Sammy, a las buenas y a las malas, vivos o muertos, aunque nos arranquen el alma y los recuerdos, nada podrá separarnos"_

* * *

><p>Dean sacó sus notas escritas en servilletas de papel, comenzó a repasarlas. Todo seguía bien, seguía recordando quien era, seguía recordando que era la criatura más desdichada del Universo, dibujó un sigil en otra servilleta y escribió debajo "Para emergencias, se hace con sangre" Apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderlo cuando el otro ángel al que no conocía apareció en la habitación.<p>

- Podíais hacer sonar campanillas o algo tíos, ¿y si no estoy visible? – se quejó

- Eso le gustaría a Cass seguro – se rió Balthazar, le había puesto de buen humor la salida del humano – estás mejor, me alegro.

- Sí, estoy mejor ¿ya puedo salir de aquí? – realmente estaba harto de estar encerrado

- Eso tienes que preguntárselo a Castiel, yo soy un mandado

- Vaya con Cass, parece que se ha hecho todo un personaje allá arriba ¿no? – musitó

- Desde que nos ayudasteis a conseguir las armas ya no tiene rivales

El cazador puso su mejor cara de póker cambiando de tema y hablando de trivialidades con el que era prácticamente uno de sus carceleros.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

_Los gemidos de Dean le enardecían, qué caliente que podía ser el pecoso cuando estaba excitado. "Quieres más ¿a que sí?" le susurró en el oído y continuó embistiendo dentro de él mientras el agua caliente del motel se acababa._

_La chica hippie no había sido suficiente, ver el cuerpo desnudo del mayor bajo el agua le había impulsado a ducharse a su vez, y parecía que a su hermano no le disgustaba la idea porque no había dicho nada. _

_- Dime Dean, ¿esos extraterrestres te hicieron algo? – sentía el corazón de su hermano latir como el de un pájaro asustado entre sus brazos – dímelo, cuéntame todos los detalles_

_- Termina y déjame en paz_

_- Deeeeeeann – gimió corriéndose, le dio la vuelta, también se había corrido, pero no estaba nada contento - ¿estás bien? Deberíamos repetirlo más a menudo_

_El agua caía sobre la cabeza del mayor, oscureciéndole el corto cabello, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos enrojecidos, resbalando por sus mejillas y sus labios, empapando la enorme mano que sujetaba su barbilla, deslizándose por el torso. Lo besó en la boca sin esperar ser correspondido. "¿Por qué no es como antes Dean? Antes siempre querías esto"_

__._  
><em>

Sam abrió los ojos en la oscuridad del viejo motel. ¿Había sido sólo un sueño o era un recuerdo? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sólo fuese un mal sueño.

Desde que hizo el trato con el leprechaun había estado soñando con esa escena de la ducha y no sabía porqué. Trataba de ignorarla, pero sentía que había hecho eso, sentía que había forzado a su hermano. Que Balthazar no le había mentido cuando le dijo que había hecho daño a Dean.

La duda le carcomía, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Estaba siendo justo con el mayor al buscarlo? Si Bobby no le hubiera contado cómo Castiel había secuestrado al cazador cuando iba a contarle la verdad, ni siquiera se habría planteado el recuperarlo, pero, según su viejo amigo, su hermano, en lugar de asumir su muerte con el tiempo, parecía que cada día le costaba más que el anterior.

Aún así necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido durante el tiempo que no tuvo alma, aunque saberlo lo convirtiese en vegetal. Porque, ¿y si ese sueño había sido real? ¿Qué más le había hecho al que lo era todo en su vida?

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

La pared detuvo el intento de huida del cazador. El ángel se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro y sujetó las muñecas del humano cuando hizo ademán de empujarle. Dean estaba furioso, sabía que le había engañado, quería que le contara qué le estaba ocultando sobre él y sobre Sam.

La acusación le había dolido. No porque fuera falsa, sino por todo lo contrario. Castiel entendía que mientras el mayor de los Winchester recordase un solo minuto de su vida, no se permitiría ser feliz separado de su hermano.

A pesar de su enfado, a pesar de su furia por verse encerrado y engañado, Dean sentía que una extraña calidez, perdida desde que despertara de su supuesto coma, se había instalado en su corazón junto con la certeza de que Sam estaba vivo en algún sitio. Ahora sólo podía pensar en volver a tenerlo a su lado. Castiel debía comprender eso.

- Déjame salir Cass – dijo suavemente – déjame buscar a Sam

- No puedo dejar que te destroces a ti mismo por querer estar a su lado, No puedo Dean – no le iba a decir que lo quería demasiado para permitirlo

- Cass, me necesita… - tragó saliva, y fue sincero – le necesito, es lo único que he necesitado en mi puta vida. Lo sabes.

El ángel hizo su decisión definitiva, protegería al terco cazador hasta de sus propios recuerdos, le implantaría unos nuevos, le haría vivir la vida que merecía, de paz, de seguridad, de felicidad… A su lado.

Sujetó sus manos sobre su cabeza y se pegó a él "Es lo mejor para ti, estoy haciendo esto por ti". Mientras su puño se cerraba como un cepo inamovible sobre las muñecas del pecoso, la otra mano se posaba suavemente en la frente, velando todos los recuerdos del hombre que sacó del infierno, como se velan los negativos de una vieja cámara de fotos al sol.

**Continuará...**


	8. Libre para olvidar

_Hala, para que nadie se queje un capitulillo ñoño marchando...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo Que Quede De Mi<strong>

**Capítulo 7**

"**Libre para olvidar"**

Sujetó sus manos sobre su cabeza y se pegó a él "Es lo mejor para ti, estoy haciendo esto por ti". Mientras su puño se cerraba como un cepo inamovible sobre las muñecas del pecoso, la otra mano se posaba suavemente en la frente, velando todos los recuerdos del hombre que sacó del infierno, como se velan los negativos de una vieja cámara de fotos al sol.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué es esto? ¿quién eres? – el ángel sonrió reconfortado, seguía siendo Dean, aunque no recordase nada de sí mismo - ¿quién soy yo?<p>

- Tú eres mi Dean, tranquilo, estás bien, estás a salvo

- ¿Tu Dean? – su mirada tan desconfiada como confundida había perdido gran parte del sufrimiento mostrado los últimos meses – vas a tener que especificar más tío ¿Dean qué?

- Dean – vaciló, no se le daba bien eso de inventar nombres – Dean Novak

- OK, me llamo Dean Novak, ¿y tú?

- Castiel

- ¿Sólo? – el ángel asintió con la esperanza pintada de azul en sus ojos – pues vale, sólo Castiel, ¿porqué no recuerdo nada?

- Eso no es importante Dean, estás cansado, debes descansar – tocó su frente y le hizo dormir.

Lo metió en la cama aliviado, el impedirle el acceso a sus recuerdos no le había cambiado, lo arropó y se quedó contemplando su sueño. Por un momento le vio rebullirse, le oyó gemir. Una pesadilla de esos recuerdos que había podido ocultar pero no eliminar. "No dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño" musitó quedamente acariciando el rostro del humano.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

El maldito leprechaun estaba tardando demasiado en cumplir su parte del trato. Lo convocó y le dio un ultimátum, si no le traía a su hermano durante ese día, lo devolvería a su plano de existencia. El ser mágico cumplió su palabra. Dos horas después su hermano estaba dormido en el asiento trasero del Impala.

Debía esconderse, ponerse fuera del radar de Castiel. Ir a algún sitio dónde explicar al pecoso todo lo ocurrido y capear el enfado que seguro sentiría el mayor al haber vivido engañado los últimos meses.

Y aquel pueblecito Wabash, era un buen sitio. La casa estaba a las afueras. Un par de habitaciones, comedor-cocina-sala de estar, nada lujoso pero bien cuidada.

"Prueba de fuego" pensó al verse en la necesidad de despertar a Dean para entrar en la casa. Entró en el coche y lo movió un poco. Tenía un sueño muy pesado, "Venga hermano que no soy Hércules precisamente".

Ayudó a su adormilado hermano a entrar en casa y lo dejó recostado en el sofá mientras recogía sus pertenencias del coche. Preparó algo para cenar y se sentó en una silla para, simplemente, verle dormir.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, meses. Llevaba el pelo algo más largo y descuidado, y estaba más delgado. Se arrodilló junto al sillón, parecía tranquilo, relajado. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no le había visto dormir tan apaciblemente?

Se inclinó sobre él, besándole en la sien, como hacía el otro cuando eran niños y pensaba que estaba durmiendo. "Descansa tranquilo, que yo cuido de ti" Se sentó, recostándose en la esquina del sofá. Sonrió cuando el mayor tomó una de sus piernas por almohada y mientras acariciaba su pelo se quedó dormido también.

_._

_El chico se levantó del barro limpiándose el que se escurría por su cara, mezclado con lágrimas de humillación. Otros tres muchachos, algo mayores, se reían a carcajadas del chaval de quince años que acababa de mudarse a aquella ciudad "¿qué pasa forastero? ¿Ya no eres tan gallito?"_

"_Si os vais ahora no os haré daño" avisó alguien tras ellos. Los tres muchachos se volvieron a una para ver a otro joven, cercano a los veinte, cuya expresión no auguraba nada bueno. A pesar del evidente enfado del recién llegado, los adolescentes no supieron calcular en el lío en que se estaban metiendo._

_Acabaron dónde, sólo unos minutos antes, habían arrojado al chaval más joven. Con la humillación añadida de que el chico, tuviera que pedir al recién llegado que no les hiciese daño de verdad. _

_- Te dije que podía yo solo Dean – el joven, empapado, temblaba de indignación y frío_

_- Sí, lo sé – replicó el otro sacándole la chaqueta llena de barro y poniéndole la suya – pero ya he comprado el almuerzo, y se enfría._

_No era cierto que hubiese podido él solo, y no era cierto que el almuerzo se fuera a enfriar (no hasta que no metiese la lasaña en el microondas) y el pequeño lo sabía tan bien como su hermano. "Te quiero" susurró temblando aún. "Yo también enano" dijo el mayor abrazándole con un gesto burlón "Vamos a casa que necesitas una ducha"._

__._  
><em>

El ruido de la ducha despertó a Dean en un lugar desconocido nuevamente. Se levantó del sofá y echó un vistazo alrededor. No estaba en la extraña habitación sin puertas. El microondas pitó, curioso miró lo que había dentro, una lasaña. Por eso había tenido ese extraño sueño.

La puerta del baño se abrió y un tío enorme e impresionante salió del baño con sólo una pequeña toalla enrollada en la cintura. "¿Has despertado ya?" Le sonrió con una alegría que le confundió tanto como su físico.

- Si, ¿quién eres? – le preguntó sin temor, con más curiosidad que otra cosa

- Estás bromeando ¿verdad Dean? – Sam se acercó a su hermano dándole un abrazo, al no reaccionar al mismo, lo sujetó por los brazos y lo miró a los ojos - ¿No sabes quien soy? ¿en serio?

**Continuará...**


	9. Verdades a medias

_Puaj, ¿yo escribí estas ñoñerías?...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo Que Quede De Mi<strong>

**Capítulo 8**

"**Verdades a medias"**

La puerta del baño se abrió y un tío enorme e impresionante salió del baño con sólo una pequeña toalla enrollada en la cintura. "¿Has despertado ya?" Le sonrió con una alegría que le confundió tanto como su físico.

Si, ¿quién eres? – le preguntó sin temor, con más curiosidad que otra cosa

Estás bromeando ¿verdad Dean? – Sam se acercó a su hermano dándole un abrazo, al no reaccionar al mismo, lo sujetó por los brazos y lo miró a los ojos - ¿No sabes quien soy? ¿en serio?

* * *

><p>Su furia hacia los ángeles explotó cuando salió al jardín. Se puso a partir leña, sin ninguna necesidad pues ni tenían chimenea ni hacía frío como para encender un fuego. Habían borrado los recuerdos de su hermano ¡TODOS! No sabía ni quien era, ni a qué se dedicaba. Limpio de todos los conocimientos que hubiesen podido poner en apuros al ángel. Limpio de todos los conocimientos que lo atormentaban también. Puro, inocente. Quizás no era mala idea después de todo. Hacer que por primera vez en sus grotescas vidas Dean tuviese un hogar, sin que las imágenes de todos los que habían perdido en aquel infierno que eran sus vidas lo torturasen día si, día también.<p>

El mayor salió a la calle y le sonrió al verle junto a la pequeña cerca que rodeaba la casita. "¡Eh Sam!, ¿comemos algo? Tengo un hambre de lobo". No le había dicho que era su hermano, apenas le había contado nada aún y le sorprendía que tampoco preguntara más de lo que lo había hecho.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir? – le preguntó algo ruborizado ante la mirada lasciva del hombre sin memoria

- No se, tío, no se quien soy, no se quien eres, ni siquiera se que me gusta, lo mismo soy vegetariano – bromeó fijando su atención en los abdominales del más joven

- No, definitivamente eres carnívoro – se rió Sam, bastante cohibido

- Lo había sospechado – se acercó a él y le miró a los ojos repentinamente serio – verás Sammy, esto es una locura, siento que puedo confiar en ti, pero también necesito saber…

- ¿Me has llamado Sammy?

- No, yo… ¿lo he hecho? ¿No te gusta? – el rubio se rascó la coronilla confundido

- No me importa Dean, a veces me llamas así – Debía decirle algo, ¿pero qué? contarle todo de una sentada le podía llevar días, pero si solo le explicaba lo más importante huiría de él – no sabría por dónde empezar a contar, Dean, ¿y si haces preguntas concretas?

- Vale, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

- Sam Winchester

- ¡Menos mal! – suspiró aliviado el pecoso sorprendiendo al castaño

- ¿por qué?

- Verás, estás siendo tan increíblemente dulce y paciente conmigo que había llegado a pensar que eras por lo menos mi hermano, pero como yo soy Novak, no lo somos ¿no es genial? – y realmente estaba entusiasmado con la idea

- ¿Novak?

- Si, el tal Castiel me lo dijo, de hecho fue lo único que me dijo… lo que me lleva a otra pregunta ¿dónde está? ¿por qué me dijo que yo era "su" Dean?

- No se dónde está – había tomado su decisión y deseaba de todo corazón no equivocarse con ella – y es mejor así, Castiel está obsesionado contigo, te secuestró para alejarte de mi.

- ¡Vaya con el tipo! - su sonrisa se hizo más radiante - ¿Eso significa que tu y yo somos pareja? Lo sabía, lo sentía aquí dentro.

Dios, dios, cuando le vio tocarse el pecho con esa confianza en él y esa inocencia lo habría cogido y… Lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo besó como si llevaran años sin hacerlo, siendo aceptado sin reservas, sin dudas. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin ser capaz de detener la caricia, olvidándose hasta de respirar.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

Balthazar había permitido que el escurridizo duende se llevara al humano, pensando que su amigo se olvidaría de él en poco tiempo y se ocuparía de lo realmente importante. Ahora no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.A él los humanos en general y los Winchester en particular le importaban lo que un pimiento. Pero Castiel si le importaba, era especial, incluso entre las legiones del cielo había destacado por su lealtad, su valor y su capacidad de amar. Y ver sufrir a un ángel es como… no tenía comparación para eso.

El viejo amigo de los Winchester echó en cara al de la gabardina el haber secuestrado al chico. "Tenía que hacerlo Bobby, si le contabas la verdad, lo perderíamos…"

- Pues lo hemos perdido, ¿ya estás contento? – le acusó el chatarrero furioso a más no poder - ¿No había sufrido ya bastante? ¿qué le voy a decir a su hermano cuando sepa que lo has perdido?

- ¿No está con Sam? – Castiel se dio cuenta de las implicaciones, si él había dejado a Dean sin recuerdos y cualquier criatura de las que odiaban a los cazadores se lo había llevado…

- Hace media hora me ha preguntado por él, así que no, no lo creo – replicó con dureza el hombre.

Los azules ojos de la poderosa criatura brillaron desolados al confesar al de la barba "Le he borrado la memoria, está indefenso. Díselo a Sam, debemos encontrarle" Se marchó seguido del otro ángel, dejando al viejo con la palabra en la boca y el odio en el corazón.

Alguien más también marchó, alguien invisible tanto para ángeles como humanos, si no se quería dejar ver. Alguien que había descubierto más de lo que pretendía "Le he borrado la memoria, está indefenso…" y que ahora sí, volvería a la corte de Oberón por la puerta grande.

**Continuará...**


	10. Como un sueño hecho realidad

**Lo Que Quede De Mi**

**Capítulo 9**

"**Como un sueño hecho realidad"**

- No se dónde está – había tomado su decisión y deseaba de todo corazón no equivocarse con ella – y es mejor así, Castiel está obsesionado contigo, te secuestró para alejarte de mi.

- ¡Vaya con el tipo! su sonrisa se hizo más radiante - ¿Eso significa que tu y yo somos pareja? Lo sabía, lo sentía aquí dentro.

Dios, dios, cuando le vio tocarse el pecho con esa confianza en él y esa inocencia lo habría cogido y… Lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo besó como si llevaran años sin hacerlo, siendo aceptado sin reservas, sin dudas. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin ser capaz de detener la caricia, olvidándose hasta de respirar.

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester abrió los ojos en la habitación que en principio no reconoció. Después su mente se fue aclarando. Tenía el brazo dormido de sujetar junto a sí el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano. Dean dormía apaciblemente, con una tranquilidad que le destrozaba el alma. Una leve sonrisa apenas esbozada en sus increíbles labios le impulsó a aprisionarlos de nuevo entre los suyos.<p>

Rió de felicidad al gruñido ahogado de su hermano dentro de su boca y lo soltó alucinando con el adorable mohín de disgusto del otro al haberlo despertado. "Jo tío, se estaba tan bien durmiendo"

- Pero son las diez de la mañana, en toda tu vida te has levantado tan tarde – replicó con energía alisándole el cabello, mientras su hermano, algo aturdido, le daba manotazos en las manos para que lo dejara en paz – venga dormilón, pareces un osito con tanto pelo.

- Mira quien va a hablar – se abrazó a su cintura haciendo que su erección mañanera se hiciese patente – suéltame, venga, que tengo que levantarme, ¿por qué me sujetas?

- Dean, ya vale, levántate – se rió intentando separar los fuertes aunque ahora algo delgados brazos de su hermano que rodeaban su cintura firmemente – suelta Dean

- Aguafiestas – gruñó el mayor soltándole y levantándose - ¿Nos duchamos?

- ¿Qué?

- Que ahorremos agua duchándonos juntos… ya sabes, ¡salvemos el planeta! – al ver la repentina seriedad del chico lo malinterpretó – Sam, no sé que rutina teníamos antes, ni lo que me hizo el tal Castiel cuando me secuestró, yo, estoy viviendo esto como si fuera mi primera vez, ¿sabes? Lo único que se es que te quiero a mi lado y no se explicar por qué.

Una enorme tristeza, que tan sólo era un reflejo del auténtico Dean, asomó a los verdes ojos del hombre sin memoria. Sam se levantó de un salto, si alguna ventaja tenía esa situación es que podía borrar esa expresión del rostro rubicundo y pecoso tan fácilmente, que asustaba.

- El último en llegar hará lo que el otro quiera – le susurró dándole un empujón y corriendo al baño

- ¡Eres un tramposo! – se quejó el otro entre risas

_._

_Dean despertó atado y desnudo a la mesa del motel, Castiel estaba allí haciéndole sentir más miserable y más patético._

_- Vete Cass – Ni siquiera podía moverse u ocultar su desnudez. Manos y pies le hormigueaban por la forzada posición. El ángel, sin decir ni media palabra lo desató._

_- Ahora me iré, pero, lo que Sam hace contigo, lo que le dejas hacer… no es bueno Dean, así no conseguirás que vuelva a tener su alma._

_- No quiero sermones_

_- Dean – se quejó el ángel_

_- Vete Cass_

__._  
><em>

- ¡No! ¡Para! – gimió su hermano cuando, bajo la ducha lo sujetó contra la pared frotándose con su cuerpo. Sam paró sorprendido.

- ¿qué te ocurre? ¿estás bien? – La mirada del mayor se enfocó en algo que estaba fuera de la mampara

- Había alguien mirando Sam, ahí fuera

- Aquí no hay nadie Dean – pero aún así salió de la ducha y se aseguró de que la casa estaba vacía

Desayunaron en silencio. El menor de los Winchester no quitaba ojo de encima a su hermano. Éste apenas tocó la comida. "Dean, si te ocurre algo debo saberlo" pidió. "Había alguien ahí Sam, no me lo he imaginado, no se como sería cuando tenía memoria pero te juro que había alguien ahí"

- Si crees que estarás mejor nos iremos de aquí ¿vale?

- Mierda, no me crees

- Si te creo, sólo que yo no he visto nada Dean

- No me crees

- Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, yo voy a llenar el depósito del coche y comprar algo de comida y tú mientras vas a cerrar puertas y ventanas y cubrirás las entradas con líneas de sal

- ¿perdona? – eso si que era divertido, el mayor pensando que quien desvariaba era él.

- Hazme caso, no tardaré

Le dio un beso de refilón que el otro prolongó sujetándose como si le fuera la vida en ello "olvídalo" gruñó sobre sus labios, "nos quedamos, tenemos que acabar lo de antes"

Sam lo cogió como si fuera una chica subiéndolo a la mesa, introduciendo las manos bajo la camisa, desnudándolo con las manos y la mirada. "Lo que quieras Dean, te daré lo que quieras, sólo dime que quieres" sintiendo en la piel cada centímetro de la fisonomía de su hermano.

Dean estaba muy ocupado besando cada rincón de su pecho como si fuese a devorarlo, tan ingenuo que le rompía el alma por el amor que no cabía dentro. "Deja que sea yo Sammy, deja que te de todo lo que tengo, déjame ser tuyo" dolía, sentir su amor, su pasión, aunque, era una tortura tan dulce que por Sam, podía durar toda la eternidad.

**Continuará...**


	11. como un sueño que se convierte en

**Lo Que Quede De Mi**

**Capítulo 10**

"**Como un sueño que se convierte en pesadilla"**

Le dio un beso de refilón que el otro prolongó sujetándose como si le fuera la vida en ello "olvídalo" gruñó sobre sus labios, "nos quedamos, tenemos que acabar lo de antes"

Sam lo cogió como si fuera una chica subiéndolo a la mesa, introduciendo las manos bajo la camisa, desnudándolo con las manos y la mirada. "Lo que quieras Dean, te daré lo que quieras, sólo dime que quieres" sintiendo en la piel cada centímetro de la fisonomía de su hermano.

* * *

><p>Sam se separó reticente del cuerpo dormido del mayor, si no se hubiesen quedado sin nada para desayunar ni se plantearía dejar allí al pecoso mientras iba a la tienda. Protegió las puertas y ventanas con sal. Se aseguró que sus trampas y símbolos de protección estaban correctos y con un último vistazo al espectáculo de un Dean dormido pacíficamente salió de la casa.<p>

Anduvo calle arriba, la tiendo estaba cerca, era una tontería coger el Impala para comprar cuatro cosas. Volvió la vista atrás y la sonrisa se le heló en los labios al ver la intensa luz que salía desde dentro de la casa. Dio la vuelta a toda velocidad.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" era lo único que copaba su mente cuando tropezó y en lugar de intentar guardar el equilibrio, rodó sobre sí mismo sin parar de correr. Llegó a la casa, la puerta estaba cerrada. No atinaba a meter la llave en la cerradura así que abrió de una patada.

Todo parecía en orden, pero no se dejó engañar. Entró en el dormitorio y sus peores temores se confirmaron. No había rastro de su hermano.

- ¡NO! ¡JODER! ¡CASTIEL! ¡CABRÓN! ¡DA LA CARA!

- ¿Bobby te lo ha dicho? – el ángel había aparecido con un sutil aleteo, si Sam no hubiese estado tan furioso se habría dado cuenta de que algo no encajaba

El más alto de los Winchester dio un puñetazo en el rostro al compungido ángel, que no se inmutó. "Hijo de puta, ¿dónde te lo has llevado?" lo había cogido de las solapas del abrigo y pegaba su rostro crispado al del ángel. El castaño podía dar miedo cuando mostraba tal cólera.

- Aclárate Winchester – el ahora habitual compañero de fechorías del de la gabardina también estaba allí – Castiel no haría daño a tu hermano, debemos calmarnos y encontrarle.

- ¿Dónde lo tienes pedazo de cabrón? Dímelo o te juro que…

- Yo no lo tengo, ¿no te lo ha dicho Bobby? – Los ojos azules del ser celestial se clavaron en el muchacho comprendiendo – Fuiste tú, te lo llevaste tú y ahora has dejado que algo se lo lleve.

- ¡Si no le hubieses borrado la memoria esto no habría pasado! – Encima el maldito plumífero iba a hacerle sentir culpable

- Si no hubieses estado a punto de matarlo otra vez yo no me habría visto obligado a hacerlo.

- ¿CUÁNDO TE VA A ENTRAR EN LA CABEZA QUE ES MI RESPONSABILIDAD? – le gritó a escasos centímetros intimidándole a pesar de ser el otro mucho más poderoso.

- Cálmate chico – Balthazar separó al iracundo cazador de su compañero – eso no es lo que importa ahora, tú no lo tienes, nosotros tampoco y las alternativas no son buenas. Debemos encontrarle, está indefenso.

- Gracias a vosotros – masculló entre dientes el preocupado humano temblando por el esfuerzo de controlar su rabia.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

_Se sentía tan bien en los brazos de ese gigante, protegido, en paz, con una calidez en el corazón que le impulsaba a besar el pecho desnudo de su amante cada vez que su aroma llegaba a sus pulmones. _

_Se recostó sobre los firmes abdominales del más joven, dibujándolos, bajando con el dedo hasta el vello púbico, rió al ver como el pene de Sam aún era capaz de darle la bienvenida. "Umm, ¿de qué te ríes?" gruñó el otro adormilado. "De nada, de que tu miniyo no parece dormido"_

_Los dedos enormes de Sam se enredaron en su cabello. Había protestado un par de veces porque decía que lo llevaba muy largo, aunque era bastante más corto que el del castaño. La daba igual, estaba tan bien. No le importaba no saber nada de él, tampoco es que supiera mucho de si mismo. Sólo sabía lo que sus sentidos le decían, y era que necesitaba al Winchester a su lado. _

_Se rebulló inquieto, hacía frío y la luz entraba en la habitación como si un enorme foco lo estuviese buscando._

_._

Cayó al suelo helado, clavándose la grava en las rodillas y las manos "¿grava?" abrió los ojos y se encontró en mitad de un fabuloso jardín. Se levantó y no dio crédito a lo que veía. Decenas de personas y personitas diminutas lo rodeaban armados con lanzas.

Boqueó incrédulo girando sobre sí mismo. Debía estar soñando.

- Bienvenido cazador – un extraño hombrecillo vestido con traje verde y chistera se rió al ver su confusión – tú no sabes quién eres ni que haces aquí, pero pronto lo sabrás, el amo lleva esperando por ti desde que huiste

- ¿Castiel?

- ¿Ese ángel bobo? No muchachito, nuestro mundo está fuera de su alcance – Había distraído al humano para que una docena de gnomos consiguieran apresarlo, aún recordaban las bajas que tuvieran en la última visita del cazador.

Las bobinas de hiedra que llevaban las pequeñas criaturas se enredaron en brazos y piernas del rubio inmovilizándolo. "¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes sois?"

- Muchas preguntas Winchester

- ¿Winchester?

- OH, vaya, olvidé que estás amnésico, verás muchacho, tu nombre es Dean Winchester, y si, te has estado tirando a tu hermano – rió la malévola criatura.

**Continuará...**


	12. Favorito de Oberón

**Lo Que Quede De Mi**

**Capítulo 11**

"**Favorito de Oberón"**

Las bobinas de hiedra que llevaban las pequeñas criaturas se enredaron en brazos y piernas del rubio inmovilizándolo. "¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes sois?"

- Muchas preguntas Winchester

- ¿Winchester?

- OH, vaya, olvidé que estás amnésico, verás muchacho, tu nombre es Dean Winchester, y si, te has estado tirando a tu hermano – rió la malévola criatura.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unas horas desde su llegada a ese absurdo lugar y lo único que el pecoso sacó en claro era que lo odiaban. Todas y cada una de las criaturas que había visto le habían manifestado su rencor y su odio de las formas más imaginativas. El tipejo del traje verde le había contado muchas cosas, cosas que no recordaba y que iban contra toda lógica. Monstruos, ángeles, demonios… Incesto… si todo eso era cierto debía estar completamente loco y por eso creía ver a todos esos seres fabulosos. Pero el odio de las hadas, él no era capaz de odiarse a sí mismo con esa virulencia ¿o si?<p>

Los habitantes del mágico reino siguieron visitando al único humano que consiguió escapar una vez. Dean, arrodillado en mitad de la plaza, con los brazos en cruz, forzados a esa posición por la hiedra que actuaba como cuerdas con vida propia, aún forcejeaba cuando algún troll o alguna lamia se acercaban más de la cuenta. Estaba agotado, pero sus ataduras parecían percibir cuando se relajaba demasiado, entonces hacían surgir púas que se clavaban a lo largo de sus brazos y piernas, haciéndole gritar ante la complacencia de aquellos seres.

- ¿Os habéis fijado en su belleza? – los verdes ojos del cazador se clavaron en la mujer de casi tres metros de altura que levantó su barbilla con suavidad – es increíble que este humano en particular pudiera pasar por un wallano.

- ¿Qué… es un wallano? – Preguntó trabajosamente, era la primera criatura, desde que había llegado ahí, que lo había tocado sin intención de hacerle daño

La enorme y bellísima mujer rió sorprendida "¡OH, su voz, es tan sensual!, sí, puede que incluso sea más bello que un wallano" se alejó riendo aún, seguida de un cortejo de hadas de todos los tamaños que coreaban su risa "tan bello…"

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

_El humano se revolvió furioso, el miedo que se percibía en su forma de empuñar la navaja o apuntar con el nacarado revolver no frenaba su resolución de defenderse hasta el último segundo._

_Las sílfides que lo habían conducido hasta allí se alejaron de él. Las pequeñas hadas habían perdido más de una compañera al intentar desarmarlo. Varios wallanos, espíritus acuáticos de gran belleza y poder lo rodearon. Si no hubiese sido por el color de la piel y el cabello, el humano hubiese podido pasar por uno de ellos._

"_¡No os acerquéis, no me vais a convertir en vuestro proyecto de ciencias, malditos ETs!" El jefe de las criaturas ignoró la advertencia sujetando el brazo armado con la pistola. En una hábil finta el hombre atrapado en otra dimensión se soltó clavando su navaja en el estómago de su atacante. La puerta interdimensional se abrió con la llegada del leprechaum, para informar sobre sus avances en la Tierra y el humano la cruzó sin darse cuenta._

_Todas las criaturas lloraron la pérdida del jefe wallano. Oberón desterró al leprechaum por haber permitido la huida del asesino y decretó la captura del cazador huido. Había matado a su favorito, había diezmado una patrulla de sílfides, la justicia del Rey de las hadas lo alcanzaría estuviera dónde estuviese._

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

Hacía dos días que Dean había desaparecido, Castiel y Sam no habían parado de buscar, día y noche, sin descanso. Incluso habían dejado de discutir. Tenían una idea de qué clase de criatura podía haber secuestrado al cazador sin memoria, pero la invocación de Sam no daba resultado, el leprechaum no acudía.

El menor de los Winchester cogió su portátil y lo revoleó estrellándolo contra la pared del motel dónde se alojaba. Frustrado, agobiado, cansado de dejarse los ojos en la pantalla buscando información.

- ¡Toma ya ordenador demoníaco! – se burló Balthazar

- Si no vas a ayudar ya puedes estar largándote por dónde has venido – sugirió el agotado cazador con frialdad

- ¡que susceptible, chaval!

- Sam tiene razón Balthazar, no tenemos tiempo que perder con tus tonterías – Castiel recogió el portátil – creo que no tiene arreglo.

- ¿Para qué narices querría un duende a mi hermano, Cass? Éste nos conocía, dijo que yo le envié a su mundo hace unos meses, pero no soy capaz de recordarlo – miró suplicante al ángel de la gabardina - ¿No sabes a qué se refería?

- Debió ser cuando aún no tenías alma, esos recuerdos deben estar bloqueados por el muro con el que Muerte te protege del infierno.

- Pues quítalo Castiel

El ángel deseó ser capaz de hacer eso, si hubiese podido. Si hubiese tenido el poder y los conocimientos… Se estaba engañando a si mismo. Remover ese muro era matar a Sam o algo peor. Y el joven cazador no era sólo su rival, también era su amigo y ya había jodido bastante la situación al borrar la memoria de Dean.

- No tengo bastante poder Sam, y el que tú pudieras morir no me ayudaría a encontrar a tu hermano – explicó.

- Tiene que haber alguna forma

- La hay – Balthazar dejó sobre la mesa un viejo libro escrito a mano – es el único ejemplar que existe. Lo escribió una mujer que desapareció de un pueblo en la Europa del siglo 15 y apareció ¡Tatatachán! En la isla de Roanoke en el 1592. Fue hallado cuando exhumaron una fosa común en la isla de Ocracoke durante las obras de la carretera que une todas esas islas frente a las costas de Carolina del Norte.

- ¿cómo lo has encontrado? – Sam abrió el viejo manuscrito con mucho cuidado

- Estaba allí cuando las excavaciones, ¿Qué pasa chico? A veces los humanos no dais importancia a las cosas grandiosas que hacéis.

**Continuará...**


	13. La sentencia

**Lo Que Quede De Mi**

**Capítulo 12**

"**La sentencia"**

"_¡No os acerquéis, no me vais a convertir en vuestro proyecto de ciencias, malditos ETs!" El jefe de las criaturas ignoró la advertencia sujetando el brazo armado con la pistola. En una hábil finta el hombre atrapado en otra dimensión se soltó clavando su navaja en el estómago de su atacante. La puerta interdimensional se abrió con la llegada del leprechaum, para informar sobre sus avances en la Tierra y el humano la cruzó sin darse cuenta._

* * *

><p>Aquel tipo era tan enorme como la mujer que mencionara a esos wallanos. Se acercó al cazador forzado a permanecer arrodillado por las inmisericordes hiedras que no le permitían un segundo de descanso.<p>

Oberón miró con odio al humano que, no sólo había escapado de su reino, sino que, además, había destruido a varias criaturas. "Es hermoso mi amor" Titania se colocó junto a su marido.

A pesar del cansancio, del dolor, de la incomprensión, Dean Winchester tuvo que admirar a la enorme pareja. Ella era bellísima, y a pesar de su tamaño, parecía pequeña al lado de su esposo. El Rey de las hadas era impresionante, similar a un humano de más de tres metros de altura, todos sus músculos se marcaban en el cuerpo como si estuviesen cuidadosamente esculpidos. Sus ojos, de un verde cristalino, se clavaron en los del cazador como si evaluara las palabras de la Reina.

- Si, no me di cuenta la vez anterior, es como si perteneciera a nuestro mundo – susurró asombrado.

- Pues va a ser que no – fue capaz de replicar el rubio sintiendo como la hiedra que lo inmovilizaba volvía a torturarlo con aquella especie de espinas retráctiles, aún así gruñó – ¿qué tal si me quitáis esto?

- Calla humano – el leprechaun lo golpeó en la espalda con su bastón consiguiendo un dolorido "hijo de puta" como respuesta.

- Quieto Wayne – le ordenó su amo – nosotros no somos monstruosos asesinos como él.

- Pues me quitas un peso de encima – no pudo contener la ironía, mientras sentía la sangre brotar de las múltiples heridas causadas por la hiedra – ahora resulta que sois un encanto.

No se esperó la patada del enorme ser, "Yo y mi bocaza" pensó retorciéndose de dolor, pero al menos ahora estaba suelto y pudo ponerse en pie mientras su golpeado abdomen y los músculos de todo su cuerpo protestaban dolorosamente.

- Sígueme Winchester – sugirió Wayne Whitaker jr.

Siguió al leprechaum sin perder de vista a los seres que lo rodeaban. Las miradas de odio y los murmullos hostiles no cesaron hasta que se vio en lo que debía ser el salón del trono. Lo subieron a un estrado frente a los tronos de los gigantescos soberanos de aquel sitio.

- Dean Winchester, eres el responsable de la muerte de más de doce criaturas de este reino pero en atención a nuestra reina Titania tendrás la oportunidad de redimirte en lugar de ser enviado al olvido – enunció el rey procediendo a la posterior sentencia.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

Era el décimo ente del reino de Oberón que Castiel desterraba del grupo que habían logrado capturar gracias al libro. La pequeña hada alada desapareció hacia su mundo. En la pajarera, atrapadas mágicamente otras tres criaturas similares aguardaban su turno. El ángel, en esos momentos, no estaba para bromas. No había hecho falta que Balthazar le confirmara que había sido un duende quien se llevó a Dean. Sólo una poderosa criatura del reino de Titania sería capaz de entrar en un refugio de ángeles y sacar a alguien de allí.

El de la gabardina aprisionó a otra hada en su puño "Dime dónde habéis llevado a Dean Winchester". No admitió el gorjeante "no se de qué me hablas" del minúsculo ser. Le arrancó las alas y al no obtener una respuesta satisfactoria, la envió a su dimensión. Fijó sus ojos terriblemente azules en las dos hadas que quedaban.

Una luz cegadora se apoderó de la habitación. Cuando remitió, en el lugar de la pajarera apareció el cuerpo maltratado de quien estaba buscando. Trató de curarlo con su poder sin conseguirlo, ni se le pasó por la cabeza avisar al otro cazador, que estaría tan desesperado buscándolo como él lo estaba unos segundos antes.

Lo depositó en una cama y comenzó a curar sus heridas al modo humano, pero era muy torpe, derramó el betadine por toda la cama al verterlo directamente sobre las heridas de brazos y piernas. El cazador ni siquiera gimió, siguió sumido en un profundo sueño. Los labios semiabiertos y totalmente relajado.

Subió la camiseta que el mayor de los Winchester solía ponerse para dormir y parpadeó ante el enorme hematoma que volvía negra la piel sobre el abdomen. Colocó ambas manos sobre él tratando de percibir si tenía heridas internas, afortunadamente sólo parecía el golpe, no había rotura.

Dean ahora si gimió un débil "Sam, ¿por qué?" mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Si los ángeles tienen corazón, el de Castiel se rompió en trocitos. Limpió el rostro de su amigo humano y se encontró con su mirada, la expresión que más temía desde que le borrara la memoria.

- Hola Cass – musitó el pecoso incorporándose y apreciando el estropicio causado por el de la gabardina - ¿La cama también se había hecho daño? Pobrecita

- El tapón del yodo se abrió de golpe – se justificó el ángel - ¿Lo recuerdas todo? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- No lo se Cass, ¿qué es todo? – Se levantó buscando en la habitación con que vestirse, no estaba cómodo sólo en camiseta y calzoncillos, además, la única forma de minimizar su sentencia era mostrar la menor cantidad de piel - ¿tienes algo con qué vestirme?

Traeré a Sam – el sorprendente "NO" le hizo mirar con más atención al cazador - ¿No quieres que traiga a tu hermano?

**Continuará...**


	14. Pagar por mi culpa

**Lo Que Quede De M**

**Capítulo 13**

"**Pagar por mi culpa"**

- No lo se Cass, ¿qué es todo? – Se levantó buscando en la habitación con que vestirse, no estaba cómodo sólo en camiseta y calzoncillos, además, la única forma de minimizar su sentencia era mostrar la menor cantidad de piel - ¿tienes algo con qué vestirme?

- Traeré a Sam – el sorprendente "NO" le hizo mirar con más atención al cazador - ¿No quieres que traiga a tu hermano?

* * *

><p>Está bien, si su amigo no quería que trajera al más joven de los Winchester, tampoco tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo. "¿Qué recuerdas?" preguntó. Dean miró alrededor como si se sintiera atrapado. "No es el momento Cass, en serio, necesito una ducha y ropa, por favor"<p>

El ángel golpeó al humano derribándolo, "Responde muñeco de barro", ¿qué se había creído el dichoso cazador? ¡Él era un ángel! ¡Un enviado del cielo! Y el cazador sólo era el miserable pecador que había sacado del infierno.

- Todo Cass, lo recuerdo todo – respondió sin levantar la cabeza para no provocar más castigo. Así no vio la incredulidad con que su amigo miraba el puño con que lo había golpeado.

- No se que me ha pasado Dean, yo no pretendía…

- Lo sé – musitó el cazador arrodillado frente a él mientras enjugaba la sangre de su labio

- Tras la puerta que hay a tu espalda está el baño Dean – se inclinó y lo levantó, la piel de su amigo bajo la presión de sus manos era tan turbadora, cálida, suave. Gimió – voy a buscarte algo de ropa

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

_- Dímelo hermano, ¿serviste a Oberón, el Rey de las hadas? – Dean estaba muy molesto, ¿no era suficiente aguantar a un Sam sin alma, ahora también iba a tener esa machacadera diaria por culpa de la última misión? – Vamos Dean, cuéntame los detalles_

_- No, te lo dije, apenas estuve allí media hora – gruñó_

_- Hubiese querido verlo, seguro que fue muy excitante – dijo arrinconándolo._

_- Sam, no – pidió el mayor esquivándole_

_- Venga Dean, ¿cuánto hace? ¿tres días que no lo hacemos? Se me va a cangrenar tío – se lamió los labios haciendo que su hermano jadeara, puede que no tuviera su alma, pero el otro no podía negarse a su cuerpo ¿o si? – y tú lo estás deseando_

_- No, no lo estoy deseando ¿no te entra en la cabeza? Esto no es nada más que sexo, yo no quiero eso con mi hermano, yo…_

_- ¿quién es la nena ahora Dean? Bla, bla, bla, basta de romanticismo trasnochado – consiguió atraparle – venga, sólo un rato y no volveré a preguntar por Oberón, tú también quieres, tío, estás ardiendo._

_Dejó que le sometiera, a fin de cuentas él tenía la culpa, él había permitido que cayera al hoyo, no supo sacarlo de allí y otro lo hizo en su lugar, haciéndolo mal. Debía pagar por ello._

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

El agua de la ducha caía helada por su espalda mientras pensaba en cómo cumplir su sentencia sin que su familia sufriera las consecuencias. La absurda sentencia de un gigante de tres metros. Si podía tener efecto sobre Castiel, ¿qué podía hacer para que no afectara a Sam o a Bobby?

- Mierda Sammy, ni siquiera me voy a poder despedir de ti – levantó la cara y dejó que el agua enfriara las ardientes lágrimas – no te voy a hacer pasar por ésto

- Ese no es el trato Winchester – rió Wayne a sus espaldas – tú no puedes decidir nada, no podrás evitar nada.

- ¿Trato? ¿qué trato? – el cazador se volvió al leprechaum que lo miró de arriba abajo silbando con admiración

- No te preocupes muchacho, dudo mucho que el Rey quiera destruirte una vez pagues el daño causado, además, la Reina intercedió por ti, cuando volvamos a casa lo olvidarás todo – sonrió el fantástico ser – deberías vestirte, aunque a mi no me afecte tu sentencia sí puedo tener tentaciones de aprovecharla ¿sabes?

Salió del baño, el ángel le había dejado ropa pero no estaba allí. Seguro que se sentía culpable por haberle golpeado, seguro que se sentía confuso por la atracción sexual que afectaba a su envase. "Te lo mereces pequeño bastardo" musitó vengativo. La ropa que le había traído le estaba un par de tallas más grande. Era perfecto, se tapó la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera y ocultó sus manos en las mangas.

Con un poco de suerte su amigo seguiría siendo lo suficientemente cabrón como para ocultarlo de Sam y no decir que lo había encontrado. Podía hacerlo, podía soportar una semana siendo…

Se sentó en los pies de la cama y puso la tele intentando dejar la mente en blanco, olvidar de nuevo, quizás si suplicaba al ángel… No, no se lo permitirían, lo único a lo que podía agarrarse para no hundirse en la desesperación era que Sam no se enterase de esto, que estuviera a salvo.

- ¿Dean? – "Demasiado pronto, ¡joder!" – Dean, ¿eres tú?

Se levantó echando la capucha de la sudadera hacia atrás, ("Responder todas las preguntas, obedecer todas las órdenes"), "Sí Sam, soy yo". Quería llorar, gritar de desesperación, salir de allí, suplicar a Oberón que le matara y acabara de una vez.

Sam no percibió nada de eso, sólo vio el rostro de la persona que lo era todo para él y no pudo reprimir la emoción. Lo abrazó como si quisiera absorberlo, adherirlo a sí mismo y no permitir se apartara ni un palmo. Y entonces notó la tensión y el ahogado sollozo de su hermano.

- ¿qué te ocurre? – "Responder todas las preguntas…"

- No quería volver a verte.

**i**

**Continuará...**


	15. Como un jarro de agua fría

**Lo Que Quede De**

**Capítulo 14**

"**Como un jarro de agua fría"**

Sam no percibió nada de eso, sólo vio el rostro de la persona que lo era todo para él y no pudo reprimir la emoción. Lo abrazó como si quisiera absorberlo, adherirlo a sí mismo y no permitir se apartara ni un palmo. Y entonces notó la tensión y el ahogado sollozo de su hermano.

- ¿qué te ocurre? – "Responder todas las preguntas…"

- No quería volver a verte

* * *

><p>La respuesta de Dean fue un shock. El menor de los Winchester miró a su hermano como si éste le hubiese abofeteado sin ningún motivo. Castiel no le había mentido, le había advertido que el rubio no quería verle, que lo recordaba todo y él creyó erróneamente que el ángel quería impedir que lo acompañara.<p>

Trastabilló y cayó sentado en la cama sin ser capaz de asumir esa respuesta "¿porqué no querías verme?". ¿Por qué se mordía los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar? Aquel era Dean, su hermano decía las cosas a la cara, mirando a los ojos, ¿por qué mantenía la mirada en el suelo?

Se sintió furioso, aquél imbécil se reía de él, había pasado los días más horribles de su vida y pretendía abandonarle sin ni siquiera una explicación. Pues hasta ahí habían llegado, le sacaría una respuesta a golpes si era necesario.

- Respóndele Dean – el ángel parecía tan enfadado con su hermano como él, lo había cogido de la pechera y lo zarandeaba sin miramientos.

- Porque no quería que ésto sucediera, no quería que me hicierais daño por culpa de algo de lo que no se me permite hablar. Porque cuando tenga que volver te sentirás culpable Sam y yo no quiero irme así.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿qué es lo que no puedes contarme? – era como si le estuviera tomando el pelo, como si se burlara de su preocupación, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada – Habla

- No puedo contártelo, ellos… - sintió como su voz desaparecía al intentarlo, sabía lo que le estaban haciendo a Sam y a Castiel, se lo había explicado el maldito duende, iba a ser así, toda la maldita semana, iba a ser así o peor.

- Tranquilízate Sam – el ángel sujetó al humano – tu hermano ha sido secuestrado por seres mágicos de otro mundo, piénsalo, ¿y si le han echado alguna maldición?

- ¿Es eso Dean? ¿Esas criaturas te han echado una maldición? – sintió como la congoja se abría paso dentro de él al ser consciente de cómo había tratado al mayor – Creo que se lo que tratabas de evitar, suéltame Cass.

Volvió a abrazarlo, comprendiendo por fin lo que ocurría. Aquellos seres no habían liberado al mayor de los Winchester sin más. Lo habían hechizado para que de alguna manera todos los que lo rodearan se convirtiesen en sus carceleros. "Lo siento Dean, debí ser fuerte y resistirme. No debí creer que te estabas burlando de mi amor y de mi miedo a perderte" La cara de su hermano se ocultó en su pecho mientras temblaba entre sus brazos

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte Dean? – el humano que era el envase de Castiel quería arrancar al pecoso de los brazos de su hermano y hacer lo que el ángel no fue capaz durante esos meses que lo tuvo separado de Sam.

- No te volveré a hacer daño Dean, dinos cómo ayudarte, cómo quitarte esto que te han hecho – separó al rubio de su pecho y lo sostuvo frente a él

- No puedo – anhelaba quedarse pegado al cuerpo del castaño y no volver a sentir nada más, sólo quería sus brazos rodeándole como unas horas antes, cuando no sabía nada de su vida, sólo quería la seguridad y la paz de entonces – no podéis ayudarme.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

_La pelea se recrudeció, Castiel no iba a permitir que usaran a los Winchester para desatar el Apocalipsis. Descubrir los planes de sus superiores le había asqueado. Ahora hubiese deseado seguir en la ignorancia, pero el profeta no se lo había permitido._

_- Tu quieres a Dean Winchester, quiero decir, de una manera bastante humana para ser un ángel – Chuck se retorció las manos nervioso – he visto algo, y necesito que lo sepan, necesito que les digas que tratarán de separarlos a toda costa, que la única manera de parar todo ésto es que permanezcan unidos._

_- ¿Por qué no puedes decírselo tú?_

_- Porque tu jefe no me dejará, en cuanto intente ponerme en contacto con ellos me lo impedirá. Castiel, si los separan, Sam romperá el último sello y Lucifer andará por la Tierra_

_Y ahora peleaba contra todos los enviados a impedir que pusiese sobreaviso a los hermanos. Porque el profeta tenía razón, meses observando cómo el hombre destruido que había sacado del infierno se iba rehaciendo, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, a pesar de saberse traicionado por quienes más le importaban. ¿Cómo no amarle? _

_Balthazar blandió su espada colocándose a su lado "¿tu humano vale la pena?" Asintió con la cabeza sin abrir la boca, pendiente de los demás. "Está bien querubín, no dejaremos que te atrapen" no tuvo tiempo de darle las gracias, Rafael hizo acto de presencia y destruyó a su amigo atrapándole a él en una espiral de confusión y dolor que le hizo olvidar sus propósitos de proteger a su Dean._

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

Oberón rugió enfurecido al ver cómo el humano eludía parte del castigo que le había asignado. Mandó llamar al leprechaun, debía separarlo de los dos seres que eran capaces de evitar el hechizo.

- No es una buena idea mi señor – el duende explicó presuroso – si cualquier otro ser es el que lo castiga, no será tan humillante o tan duro como si lo hace uno de ellos señor. El Winchester ama a ese muchacho más que a nada, y a la inversa, si aumentamos la intensidad del hechizo sufrirá más de lo que pueda provocar la mayor de las vejaciones.

- Eres retorcido Wayne, pero llevas razón, nada causa más dolor que lo que se ama, pero esto no debe llegar a los oídos de mi reina.

- Seré discreto mi señor – dijo volviendo a su misión.

**Continuará...**


	16. No puedo esperar nada

**Lo Que Quede De Mi**

**Capítulo 15**

"**No puedo esperar nada"**

- No te volveré a hacer daño Dean, dinos cómo ayudarte, cómo quitarte esto que te han hecho – separó al rubio de su pecho y lo sostuvo frente a él

- No puedo – anhelaba quedarse pegado al cuerpo del castaño y no volver a sentir nada más, sólo quería sus brazos rodeándole como unas horas antes, cuando no sabía nada de su vida, sólo quería la seguridad y la paz de entonces – no podéis ayudarme.

* * *

><p>Castiel se había marchado con un "no le toques, si lo haces acabarás lastimándolo más de lo que te piensas Sam" dejando al más joven de los Winchester con la impresión de estar siendo engañado y a la vez dudar de sus propias sensaciones.<p>

Dean permanecía sentado en su cama, totalmente cubierto por la enorme ropa que le había conseguido el ángel. Intentando hacerse tan insignificante, como si quisiera desaparecer. No lo conseguía, su presencia era dolorosamente patente para el menor que solo quería abrazarlo y besarlo, curar sus heridas, demostrarle su amor.

No pudo resistirlo más, se acercó y le quitó la capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Un suspiro resignado escapó del pecho de su hermano. Le levantó la barbilla "Mírame Dean", sólo había visto esa mirada en otra ocasión, la derrota era tan evidente que casi se podía tocar.

- Cometeré errores con ésta situación y lo sabes Dean… pero también conseguiré salvarte – le dijo con toda la confianza del mundo - ¿me crees?

- No – "Responder todas las preguntas…"

- ¿No? ¿no confías en mí? – al notar cómo la cólera se arremolinaba en su estómago trató de calmarse – Dean, explícame porqué no crees que consiga salvarte.

- Ellos no lo permitirán – "… obedecer todas las órdenes" Pero ¿cómo si no podía contar nada de dónde venía y lo que le habían hecho? – ellos os obligarán a…

Se retorció de dolor, el leprechaum esta vez no se había limitado a robarle la voz para que no pudiera contar nada, le estaba castigando por incumplir una de las reglas, boqueó tratando de hallar oxígeno.

Al ver cómo se asfixiaba, Sam le sacó la sudadera abriendo la ropa sobre el pecho sin entender por qué su hermano trataba de huir de sus manos. Lo sujetó con fuerza y lo besó, Sus labios se abrieron entregados pero sin corresponder a su caricia por más que los chupó y hasta mordisqueó con rudeza.

Lo alejó unos segundos respirando profundamente, Dean temblaba entre sus manos, cada centímetro de su piel ardía de deseo, "Te quiero Dean, te necesito ¿tú me quieres?" "Sabes que si" pudo al fin decir roncamente. "Dímelo, dime que sientes por mi Dean, di que esperas de nosotros"

- Te quiero, no se desde cuando, eres todo para mi – vaciló y el hechizo hizo efecto "Responder todas las preguntas…, obedecer todas las órdenes" – no puedo esperar nada Sam, porque en menos de una semana todo habrá acabado.

- ¿Una semana? Explícate

- No me permiten explicar esto Sam, por favor – definitivamente sería una semana agónica, lo supo cuando el dolor volvió a retorcerlo por dentro al no poder contestar.

Los brazos de su hermano lo sostuvieron con delicadeza. Quizás Sam, al amarle, era inmune al deseo de poseerle que iba a afectar a cada persona que le viera. Suspiró, quizás no pudiera despedirse pero al menos estaría esos últimos días a su lado.

El dolor fue remitiendo, y por primera vez, desde que al "maldito gigante de los cojones" se le había ocurrido joderle la vida de aquella manera, se sintió bien. "gracias Sammy" musitó muy bajito contra el pecho fuerte y cálido del castaño.

- Dean, me está costando mucho no echarte sobre la cama y follarte hasta que te desmayes – gimió el castaño – pero no lo haré si tu no quieres

- Bueno – rió el otro aún escondido entre sus brazos – saquémosle provecho a esta maldición ¿No hay mal que por bien no venga?

El rubio se separó y lo miró de aquella manera que le hacía desear a la vez comérselo a besos y follarlo duro hasta borrarle aquella sonrisa ladeada. "No me provoques Dean, no estás en situación para hacerlo"

- Si das órdenes concretas Sam… - abrió los brazos desalentado

- ¿Qué ocurre Dean?

- Me has ordenado que no te provoque, es una de las reglas - "Responder todas las preguntas, obedecer todas las órdenes" – joder Sammy, déjate de preguntas

- Está bien, una orden: bésame como quieres hacerlo

El cuerpo de su hermano, liberado de repente por la orden que le había dado se pegó a él, sus manos se enredaron en el largo cabello mientras su boca lo buscaba con desesperación devolviendo el beso que un rato antes había sido tan insatisfactorio.

Sam bajó sus manos cogiendo al mayor en brazos y empotrándolo contra la pared sin apartar su boca ni un milímetro de los labios calientes y ansiosos de Dean. "Sammy hazlo, por favor"

No supo como consiguió quitarle los pantalones ni como consiguió penetrarlo en esa posición. Los gemidos de Dean resonaban dentro de su cerebro mientras se abría paso en su estrecho culo. Aún dentro de su hermano lo separó de la pared y lo llevó a la cama.

Castiel apareció cuando se corría dentro de Dean, sintió ganas de reír ante la cara incrédula del ángel, pero lo que estaba haciendo requería toda su atención. Le había dicho a su hermano que se lo follaría hasta dejarlo sin sentido y en esas estaba.

El de la gabardina no soportó más la escena, separó al más joven de los Winchester de su hermano y lo durmió. "Vístete Dean, nos vamos"

- Cass tío, no me separes de él – respondió obedeciendo al ángel – me lo debes, tu eres tan responsable de esta situación como el que más.

- Dean, es esa maldición la que te ha hecho entregarte a tu hermano, si te alejo de él no podrá hacerte ningún daño.

- No te confundas Cass, él no ha hecho nada que yo no le permitiera

El ángel se acercó tanto a su amigo que sintió el aliento de su respiración ardiente y acelerada en el rostro. "Tienes que obedecer, te escuché decírselo, contestar y obedecer, pues bien, la orden es que vendrás conmigo y no te pondrás en contacto con Sam bajo ningún concepto"

- Cass, Castiel te lo suplico.

- No me volverás a decir que lo necesitas o que lo amas, no intentarás volver a verlo y jamás hablarás a nadie de esto. ¿has comprendido?

- Si

Siguió al de la gabardina hasta la calle sin volver la mirada atrás.

**Continuará...**


	17. La reina Titania

**Lo Que Quede De Mi**

**Capítulo 16**

"**La reina Titania"**

El ángel se acercó tanto a su amigo que sintió el aliento de su respiración ardiente y acelerada en el rostro. "Tienes que obedecer, te escuché decírselo, contestar y obedecer, pues bien, la orden es que vendrás conmigo y no te pondrás en contacto con Sam bajo ningún concepto"

- Cass, Castiel te lo suplico.

- No me volverás a decir que lo necesitas o que lo amas, no intentarás volver a verlo y jamás hablarás a nadie de esto. ¿has comprendido?

- Si

Siguió al de la gabardina hasta la calle sin volver la mirada atrás.

* * *

><p>La discusión entre los ángeles subió de tono ignorando al humano acurrucado en un rincón. "Esto es una soberana estupidez Castiel, ¿Ahora tenemos que ocultarnos de Sam Winchester? Ese chico es más insistente que su hermano, lo que ya es decir demasiado, nos encontrará y sabe cómo destruirnos amigo"<p>

- No nos encontrará, comprenderá que he hecho lo mejor para todos y dejará de buscar

- ¡DESPIERTA HERMANO! ¿quieres la verdad? Dean ven aquí, rápido – el cazador obedeció – di a Castiel lo que quieres, díselo

- Quiero… - la orden de un ángel entró en contradicción con la orden del otro y eso sólo suponía una nueva tortura para el cazador que no podía obedecer al mismo tiempo ambas órdenes incumpliendo la condena, aún así eligió la de Balthazar – quiero volver con Sam

Cayó de rodillas tratando de encontrar aire mientras sentía como una imaginaria hiedra lo aprisionaba cortándole la circulación y rasgando su piel. El de la gabardina se arrodilló a su lado intentando ayudarle infructuosamente "Por favor" gimió el cazador entre dientes.

- Ahora pon una excusa más creíble compañero – hasta el mismo Balthazar se compadecía ya del torturado pecoso - ¿O es ésto lo que quieres?

- Sólo quiero que Dean esté a salvo, feliz, conmigo – dijo acunando al cazador contra su pecho – no me gusta verte sufrir Dean

- Pues no lo parece – susurró roncamente el humano mientras recobraba la capacidad de respirar

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

Titania cortó la conexión con las imágenes que Wayne enviaba a su esposo. La reina enfadada era un ente terrible, más que el mismísimo Oberón. Y lo estaba, pues si algo había para ella que fuese más imperdonable que la huída de un humano de su reino era ir en contra del amor y ella lo estaba viendo en aquel ser por el que había intercedido para que no destruyeran.

- Es un monstruo mi reina, merece ser castigado

- Quizás mi rey, es posible que merezca ser castigado, pero nosotros no usamos el amor para vengarnos – No, el amor verdadero es lo más bello que existe, no se debe usar para castigar o destruir – Hay amor en él Oberón, tan grande como el nuestro.

- Eso no es posible mi reina – sonrió el soberano, ¿cómo un ser tan débil y sucio como un humano podía mostrar un amor similar al suyo? Era absurdo – Titania, te prometo que si me demuestras que ese humano es capaz de amar, pero amor de verdad, no esa lujuria que los humanos confunden con el amor, le perdonaré el resto del castigo.

- No lo entiendes mi Rey – La hermosa soberana sonrió dulcemente – acepto tu palabra, si te demuestro que ese humano conoce el amor verdadero le permitirás volver a su mundo y olvidarás tu venganza.

Nunca, en miles de años, uno de los siervos traídos de la Tierra había demostrado conocer ese tipo de amor, no iba a ser precisamente éste el que demostrase que los humanos pueden amar.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

Sam despertó solo. Durante horas gritó llamando a Castiel. El puñetero ángel había vuelto a hacerlo, había vuelto a secuestrar a Dean. "¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! Cass ¡DA LA CARA!"

"Está bien Castiel, voy a suponer que no le harás más daño y no voy a buscarte… de momento. Voy a tratar de liberar a mi hermano de su maldición, y será él quien decida sobre qué vamos a hacer contigo"

Aún tenía el manuscrito que encontrara Balthazar se sentó y comenzó a leer todo lo que aquella mujer relataba sobre el mundo de las hadas. Si bien hablaba de la belleza del lugar también hablaba del desprecio con el que se trataba a los humanos, a los que, según el escrito, se usaba de todas las maneras imaginables.

- ¿qué crees que vas a encontrar ahí muchacho? – Wayne Whitaker Jr. le miraba sonriente apoyado en su bastón

- ¿qué le habéis hecho? – a pesar de ser sólo un humano, el duende captó el tono de amenaza de la pregunta, y no se lo tomó a la ligera.

- ¿Te refieres a tu hermano? – el irónico hombrecito sonrió de oreja a oreja – nada todavía, es el primer humano que escapó de nuestro reino y también ha sido el único asesino de hadas.

- Dean no es un asesino

- Sí, lo es, lo sabes chico – dijo el duende sin abandonar su pose tranquila – probablemente sea lo único que tanto tú como él hacéis bien: Matar.

- Te equivocas, un asesino no es el que mata en defensa propia o para salvar otras vidas, mi hermano no merece lo que le estáis haciendo.

- Te llenas la boca con "tu hermano" y lo que merece o no y posiblemente seas la criatura que más daño le haya hecho, es curioso – Ahora no reía, el leprechaum tomó asiento sobre la cómoda mirándole con curiosidad – Tienes una oportunidad de salvarlo

- ¿Cómo?

- Cambiándote por él

- Vale sí, de acuerdo – dijo sin ni siquiera pensarlo un segundo

No se le ocurrió preguntar nada. ¿Para qué? Lo iba a hacer de todos modos, ya estaba bien. No permitiría que Dean volviese a ser torturado por muy bonito que fuese ese infierno llamado "País de las hadas". No permitiría que nada ni nadie volviese a hacer daño a su hermano, porque no era justo, porque lo amaba demasiado para permitirlo.

**Continuará...**


	18. No puedes hacerme esto

**Lo Que Quede De Mi**

**Capítulo 17**

**"No puedes hacerme ésto"**

- Te llenas la boca con "tu hermano" y lo que merece o no y posiblemente seas la criatura que más daño le haya hecho, es curioso – Ahora no reía, el leprechaum tomó asiento sobre la cómoda mirándole con curiosidad – Tienes una oportunidad de salvarlo

- ¿Cómo?

- Cambiándote por él

- Vale sí, de acuerdo – dijo sin ni siquiera pensarlo un segundo

* * *

><p><em>Acababa de recobrar su alma y Dean parecía de nuevo el hermano de antes de ir al infierno. Bromeando con todo, riendo por cualquier cosa, como no lo había visto en años. Igual, pero mejor, porque ahora no le ocultaba sus sentimientos ya no le hacían sentir culpable, puede que en público fuese más comedido pero aún así podía ver esa mirada tan satisfecha y emocionada al mismo tiempo.<em>

_Duró poco, lo que tardó en investigar qué había ocurrido durante el año que no recordaba, comenzando a arañar ese muro que su hermano se empeñaba en proteger a toda costa._

_Pero era algo incapaz de evitar, como tampoco podía evitar todo ese sufrimiento que se guardaba el mayor y que se fue manifestando día a día, palabra a palabra. No fue lo único que descubrió. _

_Su amor no había menguado, no había sido sustituido como él creía por la familia que tuvo Dean por un tiempo. Al contrario, seguía allí, desafiando toda razón y toda lógica. Más decidido y poderoso que nunca._

__._  
><em>

- Hola Castiel, como ves, no has podido esconderte lo suficiente de mi – Sam Winchester se acercó a su hermano, por un momento el odio que sintió por el ángel al ver el lamentable estado de Dean estuvo a punto de hacerle cometer una locura. Se inclinó y separó los brazos con que el pecoso ocultaba su cabeza encogido en un rincón – Dean

- Sam – respondió con la voz rota

- Estoy aquí, no dejaré que te hagan más daño – lo abrazó dejando que se ocultara entre sus brazos.

- Debía alejarle de ti – se justificó el ángel – no me pareció justo que usases su maldición para satisfacer tus deseos.

- Yo no aprovecho nada Castiel, he conseguido deshacer la maldición.

El ángel no dijo nada. Dejó que se fueran. "Es lo mejor" Balthazar, a su espalda vio como los Winchester montaban en su coche, "aunque creo pronto tendrás tu oportunidad con Dean"

- No volveré a interponerme entre ellos – replicó con desaliento el de los ojos azules

- No hará falta compañero – puso en sus manos el manuscrito abierto por la última página

_"Andrew podía ver a mi guardiana, traté de impedirle hablar con ella. Pero los condenados no podemos hacer uso de nuestra voluntad. Sin embargo había descubierto la manera de impedir mi regreso al reino mágico dándome la oportunidad de vivir una vida que sin él ya no tiene sentido: Se cambió por mi."_

Era el último párrafo y Castiel comprendió lo que significaba. "Esto no va a hacer que tenga una oportunidad Balthazar…" se calló. Su mirada se encontró con la del dueño del Impala que desde el asiento del copiloto parecía demasiado feliz como para guardarle algún rencor. El coche marcha atrás entró en la calzada y se alejó de allí.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

El resto de la semana transcurrió en una nube. Sin duendes, sin hadas, sin ángeles, sin demonios. Sólo ellos dos y la carretera. Cada vez que Dean mencionaba el trabajo Sam respondía que habían pasado por una época demasiado dura y que se merecían unas vacaciones. Y si el mayor insistía encontraba la forma perfecta de distraer su atención.

Cuando creía que su hermano no lo miraba, el menor de los Winchester sentía como el poco tiempo se le escurría de los dedos, cómo agua imposible de retener. Pero merecía la pena, lo haría de nuevo, sin pensarlo siquiera, ahora por fin sabía lo que sintió el rubio muchos años atrás, durante todos esos meses que precedieron a su vistita al infierno.

Entró en la cabaña que habían ocupado y le quitó de las manos el periódico "Sammy, me estoy oxidando sin hacer nada" se quejó infantilmente. No le dejó decir nada más sujetó su cara con una mano y lo besó con tal desenfreno que el otro no pudo más que atraerlo sobre él y sentarlo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

"¿Estás seguro de que deshiciste la maldición?" Jadeó cuando le dejó respirar. Por respuesta Sam volvió a besarle con más intensidad aún haciéndole olvidar otra cosa que no fuera los labios del castaño sorbiendo los suyos.

- Dímelo Dean, dime que me quieres – pidió entrecortadamente el más alto

- No necesitas que te lo diga Sammy, no seas moñas – protestó roncamente tratando de sacarle la camisa – joder, me tiemblan tanto las manos que no atino con los botones ¿qué?

- Ahí tienes la prueba de que no hay maldición Dean – le había sujetado las manos, sonrió – deja, ya lo hago yo

Se sacó la camisa como si fuera un jersey y se encontró con la inesperada desconfianza de su hermano. Suspiró, había conseguido engañarlo durante días, o no. "No" susurró el mayor, "No".

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho Sam? – Maldita sea, y luego que le dijera que su mirada de cachorro apaleado era imposible de aguantar.

- No se de que me hablas Dean – atinó a responder, tan nervioso que no hubiese engañado ni a la persona más ingenua del mundo.

- ¿Te hago un mapa Sam? ¿No se te habrá ocurrido hacer un pacto o algo así? – Ahí estaba, había tardado pero, ahí estaba el Dean auténtico – Pelos y señales chaval, dime cómo lo has hecho.

No era así como debía ser, tenía que irse sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, debía haber llamado a Castiel mucho antes y haberle pedido que le borrase los recuerdos a Dean de nuevo, más aún, nunca debió llamar al maldito duende. La había fastidiado a base de bien.

Se levantó incapaz de contestar a la pregunta, pero demonios, aquel hombre prácticamente le había criado, le conocía mejor que él mismo. "No me va a gustar la respuesta ¿verdad Sam?" Le había seguido y ¡Dios! Aquella mirada le estaba matando, no podía soportar la amargura ni el desaliento que encerraba.

- Yo tuve la culpa Dean, si te hubiese escuchado, si…

- No Sam, dime que no has hecho ninguna estupidez – El rubio palideció, porque sabía lo que haría él, porque ya lo había hecho… - No puedes hacerme ésto Sam, no puedes abandonarme, dime que no te has cambiado por mi.

**Continuará...**


	19. El cazador indultado

**Lo Que Quede De Mi**

**Capítulo 18**

"**El cazador indultado"**

Se levantó incapaz de contestar a la pregunta, pero demonios, aquel hombre prácticamente le había criado, le conocía mejor que él mismo. "No me va a gustar la respuesta ¿verdad Sam?" Le había seguido y ¡Dios! Aquella mirada le estaba matando, no podía soportar la amargura ni el desaliento que encerraba.

- Yo tuve la culpa Dean, si te hubiese escuchado, si…

- No Sam, dime que no has hecho ninguna estupidez – El rubio palideció, porque sabía lo que haría él, porque ya lo había hecho… - No puedes hacerme ésto Sam, no puedes abandonarme, dime que no te has cambiado por mi.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cuántas veces se había sentido abandonado en su vida? ¿Cuántas veces había creído que podía llegar a ser feliz y le habían arrancado todo de las manos? DEan Winchester tenía veintidós años pero era como si hubiera vivido cientos. <em>

_Y sin embargo había sido él quien empujó al pequeño a marcharse, con sus desplantes, con sus desprecios, con su ironía que dañaba el corazón sensible y dulce de su hermano. Era su trabajo, protegerlo de todo y de todos, incluido de si mismo._

_Sam había recogido sus cosas y salió fuera ante el "Si sales por esa puerta no se te ocurra volver" de su padre y el silencio de su hermano. Las lágrimas de decepción y dolor se agolpaban tras sus ojos de indefinible color. Tragó hondo y se dijo que era lo mejor, que no tenía caso estar con quien no te acepta como eres. "Soy un hombre, es hora de comenzar mi propia vida y no la que los demás decidan por mi"_

_Se engañaba a si mismo, porque su vida estaba en esa cabaña, estaba en ese hermano duro, cínico y a la vez suave y sensible. Estaba en la persona que le había cuidado y le había querido cada segundo de su joven vida. Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas._

_Oyó el rugido característico del Impala, pensó que su padre habría cambiado de opinión. Pero no, era el pecoso, ¿por qué tenía que entrometerse? "Sube Sammy, andando no vas a llegar muy lejos" "No Dean, déjame, ya soy mayor, no te necesito para hacer mi vida"_

_Con cierto temor vio como su hermano bajaba del coche dando un portazo "¡¿Crees que no lo se?" el chico mayor respiró hondo, "No puedes irte así Sam, tienes que entender…"_

_- ¡¿Entender?¡¿qué Dean?¡¿Qué lo único que os importa a ti y a Papá es vuestra estúpida venganza? – la bofetada no le sorprendió – Este es el único lenguaje que entiendes, la violencia_

_- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡LÁRGATE! ¡maldito mocoso malcriado!_

_- ¿NO ES LO QUE QUERÍAIS? ¿NO SOY UN ESTORBO? – entonces sucedió, lo que había buscado desde que con quince años pidiera a su hermano que le enseñara a ligar "Que nenita que eres, ven aquí, primera lección mocoso, así se besa a una chica"_

_Durante unos segundos olvidó todo salvo aquellos labios cuyo recuerdo le había atormentado durante meses. Todo desaparecía ante la certeza de que Dean si le quería. "Lo siento enano, no debía hacer ésto, no tengo derecho a confundirte" Y el castaño sólo podía pensar, "Por favor, dime que me quieres y le pueden dar por saco a Standford, a Papá y a todos los seres sobrenaturales del mundo"_

_Pero Dean no dijo nada, cogió su macuto, lo metió en el coche y le ordenó subir. "¿dónde te llevo?" Subió con él, "Llévame a Palo Alto Dean" respondió desolado, no tenía caso, no podía enamorarse de su hermano, además de ser ilegal, inmoral, el mayor nunca le correspondería, no más allá de lo que le podía querer por ser su hermano pequeño._

_El viaje duró más de veinte horas, agónicas, silenciosas, salpicadas de los patéticos intentos del rubio por eliminar la tensión. Cuando le dejó junto a la entrada de la residencia creyó descubrir un brillo sospechoso en los ojos de Dean. "Bueno empollón, ya estás donde querías, me largo"_

_- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?- el más joven le dio la espalda para pedir la llave de su habitación._

_- Soy tu hermano Sam, cuando me necesites voy a estar ahí, lo sabes_

_- No quiero volver a verte – se giró, quería ver que le había hecho daño, quería ver en el rostro del mayor el dolor que a él le oprimía el pecho desgarrándolo por dentro, sólo vio una sonrisa irónica._

_- En eso no voy a complacerte mocoso, me vas a tener cuando me necesites, quieras o no_

_Pero no era cierto, porque le necesitaba en ese momento, mientras Dean subía al coche y se marchaba derrapando haciendo que otros estudiantes le insultaran coloridamente. Entró en recepción y dio su nombre, "son mil quinientos dólares por adelantado chico" dijo el encargado, pero otra muchacha le dijo que ya estaba solucionado. Alguien había pagado por él._

* * *

><p>- No dejaré que vuelvas a pagar por mi Dean – le quería más allá de todo y de todos, a estas alturas de su vida era la única diferencia entre ser humano y no serlo – sólo quería que fueses feliz y no he hecho más que destrozarte la vida, mereces algo mejor hermano<p>

- No

- Se razonable, deja que te de la oportunidad de vivir tu vida como tu me diste la oportunidad de vivir la mía

- Así no, así mejor me pegas un tiro en la cabeza – replicó el pecoso con rabia

La risa del leprechaum sobresaltó a los hermanos "No" repitió el mayor a la vez como un ruego y una furibunda amenaza. Otros seres mágicos acompañaban a Wayne tomando posiciones alrededor de ellos, atentos a la pelea que el gesto crispado del rubio presagiaba.

- Ha llegado el momento Samuel Winchester, ¿tu oferta sigue en pie? – era mera formalidad, destinada a completar la sentencia dictada por su rey

- Si – dijo el más joven

- No, ni hablar cabronazo – dijo el mayor sin aclarar para quien iba el "cariñoso" apelativo.

- Dean Winchester, te dije que tú no decidías nada, sólo puedes ser testigo – El leprechaum dio tres golpes en el suelo.

Las enredaderas salieron de entre las baldosas inmovilizando a ambos Winchester. Sam se revolvió furioso al darse cuenta de que las de su hermano hacían surgir espinas que se clavaban en todo su cuerpo. "¡No, ese no es el trato!" gritó. Con un gesto de Whitaker su voz perdió fuerza, desapareciendo.

- Hora de irse Samuel Winchester – sacó un pergamino y comenzó a leer – "Nos, Oberón, soberano del mundo arcano, dictamos: el asesino Dean Winchester no manchará nuestro suelo con su presencia, se le condena a muerte conmutada, gracias a nuestra infinita misericordia por la servidumbre elegida de un voluntario. Su hermano"

- ¡No! No – el cazador indultado miró a su hermano mientras desaparecía absorbido desde la nada igual que sus captores y sus ataduras, cayó de rodillas incapaz de nada aparte de repetir monótonamente – no no no no no no…

**Continuará...**


	20. Iré por tí

_Estoy bloqueado con un par de proyectos así que voy a colgar también el "confía en mi"_

_En diciembre y posiblemente parte de enero, mi gemela y yo desaparecemos del mapa por un tiempo__, lo digo por si hay alguien ahí fuera (debe estar chiflado pero el mundo está lleno de locos) no espere nada nuevo de 3R o mío hasta enero._

* * *

><p><strong>Lo Que Quede De Mi<strong>

**Capítulo 19**

"**Iré por ti"**

Hora de irse Samuel Winchester – sacó un pergamino y comenzó a leer – "Nos, Oberón, soberano del mundo arcano, dictamos: el asesino Dean Winchester no manchará nuestro suelo con su presencia, se le condena a muerte conmutada, gracias a nuestra infinita misericordia por la servidumbre elegida de un voluntario. Su hermano"

¡No! No – el cazador indultado miró a su hermano mientras desaparecía absorbido desde la nada igual que sus captores y sus ataduras, cayó de rodillas incapaz de nada aparte de repetir monótonamente – no no no no no no…

* * *

><p>Sólo hacían dos días desde que Dean Winchester había vuelto a perderlo todo. Si hubiese sido de otra forma, se habría ahogado en alcohol (como ya hizo alguna vez), pero la furia que sentía no le permitía descansar.<p>

Ni siquiera había llamado a Bobby, ni a Castiel, no llamaría a nadie. Era su problema y era su lucha. "Si quieren un asesino… es lo que van a tener hasta que lo liberen"

La vieja relojería de Elwood (Indiana) seguía precintada desde el misterioso asesinato de su propietario. La mirada fría del cazador recorrió los estantes hasta la caja fuerte. Sin ningún titubeo colocó el oído junto a la portezuela y calculó la combinación por el ruido de los engranajes.

El libro que buscaba seguía allí, una escalofriante sonrisa torció su gesto mientras leía como atraer a uno de aquellos seres. Le devolverían a Sam, se lo devolverían o destruiría el país de las hadas como si fuera la nada de la Historia Interminable. Sus manos temblaron acusando las cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir "Un par de horas, tengo que estar con los reflejos perfectos"

_._

_Conocía el lugar, y la hiedra del demonio, fue dónde le llevaron antes de esa absurda sentencia. Había un cuerpo atado y desnudo dónde sólo unos días antes estaba él. Se acercó olvidando toda precaución al reconocer a su hermano._

_- No debiste hacer ésto Sam – musitó forcejeando con las ataduras – te sacaré de aquí._

_- Tienes que irte Dean, yo… - el castaño levantó el rostro, y su hermano sintió como la furia lo volvía de hielo al darse cuenta de que lo habían golpeado – vete, si te cogen te matarán._

_- Estoy soñando ¿no? No me van a coger en sueños tranquilo Sammy, tienes que resistir ¿vale? – al no poder liberarlo se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó – vendré por ti, te lo prometo renacuajo._

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

Hacía más de una semana que Sam Winchester apareció frente a ambos ángeles y se llevó a su hermano. Castiel no había tenido noticias de ellos, ni las esperaba. Ahora que había perdido gran parte de sus motivos para continuar con su guerra ni la insistencia de Balthazar lograba que se decidiera a iniciar la batalla final.

Lo que menos esperaba era que Dean lo llamara. "Castiel, aparece, me lo debes", era exactamente lo que el ángel de la gabardina sentía así que hizo caso de la seca oración y se encontró con su amigo.

- Necesito la vara de Moisés, entera – le exigió sin preámbulos el cazador

- No puedo darte un arma del cielo para un asunto personal

La frialdad de la verde mirada del Winchester le sorprendió, pero más le sorprendió quedar atrapado en una circunferencia de fuego sagrado. Sabía del amor desesperado y psicótico que profesaba a su hermano, pero nunca le había creído capaz de algo así.

- Dean, el destino del mundo está en juego, si Rafael…

- Me importa una mierda el destino del mundo y me importa una mierda tu duelo con la tortuga Ninja transexual – y no era un farol – dame la vara

- Si esto es idea de Sam, tengo que decirte que yo…

- Es sólo idea mía, necesito esa arma Castiel y haré lo que sea necesario para conseguirla – el ángel pensó que la frialdad de su amigo se había entibiado un poco al mencionar al menor de los Winchester – tengo que traerlo de vuelta.

- Se lo han llevado, se cambió por ti – lo sintió, dentro de él, lo roto que estaba, no podía soportarlo, nunca pudo soportar verlo sufrir, era capaz de percibir toda la agonía que cargaba consigo – no te puedo dar el bastón, pero puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

- Porque eres importante para mí, y Sam, aunque no lo creas, también – suspiró – Sólo quería protegerte Dean, me cegué, creí que lo mejor para ti era alejarte de él, pero jamás le haría daño, también es mi amigo.

- Si me estás mintiendo no serás el primer ángel o el primer amigo que mato – respondió liberándolo.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

Había estado allí, Dean, lo había visto, le había tocado, le había prometido que iría por él. Sam Winchester trató de relajar la forzada posición de su espalda inconscientemente, entonces ocurrió otra vez, de la extraña enredadera surgieron púas que perforaron su piel inyectándole algo que aumentaba el escozor de las pequeñas heridas.

"Puedo soportarlo Dean, esperaré por ti" cerró los ojos y no emitió ni un gemido. Wayne Whitaker Jr. contempló con preocupación la actitud del cazador. Le había sorprendido un rato antes cuando parecía hablar con alguien estando solo, pero no podía ser. Sólo el poder del Amor Auténtico era capaz de hacer posible la comunicación de dos almas en realidades diferentes.

El leprechaum no se hacía ilusiones de las consecuencias que podía tener para él que la Reina Titania tuviese razón. Es cierto que el humano sería devuelto a su hermano pero Wayne también sería desterrado de nuevo, (y esta vez para siempre, como su antiguo socio Fergus McLeod), no podía permitir que ocurriera.

- Vengo a hacerte un favor muchacho – casi lamentaba lo que iba a hacer, le caía bien el chico, le cayó bien incluso cuando lo conoció sin alma – voy a dejar que recuerdes todo lo que te han hecho olvidar

- ¿Por qué harías eso? – el duende rió irónico, el muchacho no tenía un pelo de tonto

- ¿Por qué no?, ¿no quieres?

- Se supone que el no saberlo me protege, creo que no quiero saberlo, al menos no ahora – Sam escrutó al hombrecillo - ¿es mi elección o lo harás de todos modos?

El leprechaum colocó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho desnudo del joven unos diminutos rayos de energía saltaron enlazando la mano sobre el poderoso torso, incrustándose en la piel.

Sam Winchester sintió como si miles de agujas lo atravesaran, la mente sufrió un vuelco, fue como una avalancha de imágenes y sensaciones. Era abrumador… cuando logró estabilizarla comenzó a recordar, y cada recuerdo dolía como el infierno.

El humano había perdido el conocimiento, Wayne retiró las hiedras y durante unos minutos contemplo el cuerpo encogido en posición fetal. "Lo siento chico, esto no es personal, sólo es autodefensa"

**Continuará...**


	21. El asesino

_El martes habré terminado con ésta.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo Que Quede De Mi<strong>

**Capítulo 20**

"**El asesino"**

_- Tienes que irte Dean, yo… - el castaño levantó el rostro, y su hermano sintió como la furia lo volvía de hielo al darse cuenta de que lo habían golpeado – vete, si te cogen te matarán._

_- Estoy soñando ¿no? No me van a coger en sueños tranquilo Sammy, tienes que resistir ¿vale? – al no poder liberarlo se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó – vendré por ti, te lo prometo renacuajo._

* * *

><p><em>La animadora mostró a sus acompañantes del equipo de fútbol americano al chaval de trece años que charlaba con otros dos chicos sentado en el césped. El niño levantó la cabeza para recibir la patada que uno de ellos le dio en el pecho tirándolo de espaldas. Los otros dos niños salieron corriendo mientras otro de los "deportistas" levantaba al muchacho por los brazos.<em>

_- Le vas a dar un recado a tu hermano, nadie se ríe de Claire Dashiell – le dijo la muchacha recogiéndose el cabello dorado tras la oreja_

_El niño no dio nada, se lo había advertido a Dean, que esa chica estaba mal de la cabeza, que no coqueteara con ella, y el mayor sólo se había reído, ahora tendría que pagar él las consecuencias._

_Fue peor de lo que había pensado, no porque llegasen a tocarlo de nuevo. Fue peor porque sus amigos encontraron a su hermano y éste llegó. Había pocas ocasiones en las que Dean Winchester podía aterrorizar a Sam, verle golpear con esa furia, sin medir las consecuencias, sin mirar a quién…_

_Envió a Claire y a tres de los jugadores al hospital y su padre tuvo que sacarlos del colegio y huir de la ciudad con ellos antes de que la policía lo detuviese. John Winchester estaba tan furioso con su hijo que durante unos meses no le permitió ni tocar el coche ni salir de la habitación del motel donde se alojaran si no iba acompañado por él mismo o por Sam._

_- No me malinterpretes Dean, te agradezco tu ayuda, pero pudiste matar a alguien – le dijo una de aquellas eternas noches de encierro._

_- Lo se_

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_- No permitiré que nadie te haga daño Sam, eres mi hermano._

_- No podrás protegerme siempre, además tu tuviste la culpa, te dije que esa animadora estaba loca_

_- Si, yo tuve la culpa – respondió pensativo, pero después se estiró en su cama con los brazos tras la nuca - con lo incordio que eres no se ni porqué me molesto _

_- Porque me quieres_

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

Ni el ángel de la gabardina ni el cazador prestaron atención a la vez doscientos treinta y uno que Balthazar se quejaba "Es posible que la vara no funcione en el mundo de las hadas". La invocación no había funcionado, o eso creían los dos ángeles hasta que vieron como el inflexible humano parecía aplastar algo en una mano.

- Abre la puerta – no había alzado la voz y sin embargo el tono empleado asustaría al mismísimo Lucifer

Una intensa luz brotó del techo iluminando a la criatura que se retorcía dentro del puño del cazador. Ambos seres celestiales cruzaron una mirada preocupada "Dean, quizás no sea buena idea que…" les cortó con un "No os necesito allí, solo quiero la vara"

- Nunca he estado en otro Plano – Balthazar sujetó el arma sagrada con determinación – vamos contigo chico.

La apertura de una puerta dimensional sacó al leprechaum de sus tareas. Había sido una de las sílfides a su cargo. Una novata. Palideció al percibir las entidades que cruzaban, esto iba más allá de su seguridad.

Dio la voz de alarma un segundo antes de ser atravesado de parte a parte por un extraño bastón. La última cosa que vio Wayne Whitaker fue el odio frío y decidido con que el mayor de los Winchester arrancó la vara de su cuerpo.

Enarbolando el arma sagrada el inmisericorde cazador corrió hacia dónde había visto en sueños a su hermano, seguido por los dos ángeles que empuñaban sus espadas. La conmoción por la muerte de un ser mágico se sintió en todo el reino, haciendo que Oberón ordenase a su guardia personal que detuviesen a los extraños, sin imaginar siquiera que uno de ellos era el que había indultado poco antes.

Un grupo de seres acuáticos, "wallanos" identificó el cazador, custodiaban a Sam. Parte de la determinación del pecoso flaqueó al comprobar que su hermano no se movía. "Si me lo devolvéis no destruiré vuestro mundo" ofreció.

- Eso no va a ocurrir humano, él está aquí para pagar por ti – replicó el que parecía el jefe.

- Vosotros lo habéis querido

La pelea fue brutal, sin decir una palabra más, Dean Winchester se lanzó contra los seres mágicos que le impedían acercarse a su hermano. Sin ninguna duda golpeó a uno de aquellos seres en la cabeza, sin pararse a ver cómo reventaba como un melón maduro atravesó a otro de parte a parte. En menos de un minuto ocho wallanos yacían muertos o moribundos sobre la mágica tierra.

Los dos ángeles ni siquiera habían tenido que intervenir. El de ojos azules asistía impasible a la demostración de dureza del humano mientras su compañero, asombrado, era incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Hacía poco que conocía a los cazadores y lo que había hecho el rubio no se lo habría creído si alguien se lo hubiese contado.

- ¡Quieto asesino! – la impresionante voz dio paso a un más impresionante personaje de más de tres metros de altura - ¿Cómo te has atrevido a atacar a mis criaturas?

- Devuélveme a mi hermano – si el cazador estaba impresionado no lo parecía

- No, se te indultó bajo la condición de que no pisarías mas este reino – con un gesto del soberano unas ramas de glicinias surgieron del suelo atrapando a los ángeles hasta que el cazador clavó la extraña vara que portaba en el suelo.

- Si me lo devuelves ahora no acabaré con esta mierda de sitio.

- Si no tiras ese bastón y te rindes, el espíritu de tu compañero se unirá al de los seres que has asesinado – el cuerpo fornido y bien formado del joven cazador parecía el de un niño indefenso entre las enormes manos del Rey de las hadas

- Dean Winchester arrancó su arma del suelo y la arrojó a los pies de Oberón, "Déjale en paz, esto es entre tú y yo".

**Continuará...**


	22. Así me cueste los ojos

**Lo Que Quede De Mi**

**Capítulo 21**

"**Así me cueste los ojos"**

- Si me lo devuelves ahora no acabaré con esta mierda de sitio.

- Si no tiras ese bastón y te rindes, el espíritu de tu compañero se unirá al de los seres que has asesinado – el cuerpo fornido y bien formado del joven cazador parecía el de un niño indefenso entre las enormes manos del Rey de las hadas

Dean Winchester arrancó su arma del suelo y la arrojó a los pies de Oberón, "Déjale en paz, esto es entre tú y yo".

* * *

><p>Costaba creer que aquel hombre que abrazaba descompuesto el cuerpo inerme de su hermano era el mismo tipo frío y sin escrúpulos que había acabado con la mitad de la guardia de Oberón. Pero las criaturas de aquel reino no lo olvidaban. Esta vez el juicio sería multitudinario, pues el Rey había rechazado su papel de juez para convertirse en acusador.<p>

Una representación de todas las razas del reino tomó el lugar del Soberano junto a la reina Titania. La bellísima hada no podía apartar su mirada de los dos ángeles que flanqueaban al humano como si estuviesen protegiéndolo.

- ¡qué le habéis hecho! Dios, Sammy, ¿Qué te han hecho? – el cazador meció a su muchacho desesperado, ajeno a los cientos de criaturas que lo rodeaban – Sam, despierta, por favor…

- Tienes lo que mereces, asesino – masculló con asco el enorme Rey.

- Explícame eso querido esposo – la magia de la dulzura de la gran Señora envolvió a los presentes - ¿cómo puede cualquier criatura merecer el sufrimiento de otra?, somos seres del reino feliz mi Rey no demonios del reino de los humanos

- Éste humano ha matado a decenas de nuestros hijos mi Reina

- Supongo que no habrás olvidado tu promesa mi Rey.

Pues sí, lo había olvidado. Pero no era posible que alguien tan sanguinario fuese capaz de sentir Amor Auténtico ¿o sí? En todo caso ya no podría liberarlo, no después de lo que había hecho.

- Mi Reina, no podemos liberarlo aún en el caso de que tuvieras razón

- Lo veremos mi Rey – la gran soberana se acercó al humano que apenas intuía que ella podía ayudarle - ¿Le amas?

- ¿Cambiaría algo que lo hiciera? – sólo quería que le dejasen en paz

- No pierdes nada por decir la verdad

- Si – retó a la enorme mujer con la mirada, si además de asesino iba a creer que era un monstruo por amar a su hermano era irrelevante, era cierto que ya no podía perder nada por admitirlo.

- ¿Entregarías tu vida por él como él se cambió por ti?

- Si

- ¿Cómo se que no mientes asesino?

- No miente – Castiel tomó la palabra por primera vez – y no es un asesino

- Vaya, Cass, gracias por tu apoyo – replicó el cazador con ironía

El juicio no fue nada bien para un Dean Winchester que apenas intervino una o dos veces más en lo que consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. Los ángeles asistieron impotentes, habían gastado gran parte de su gracia siguiendo al cazador hasta allí y aunque aquellos seres no podrían hacerles ningún daño, ellos tampoco podían hacer nada con la vara de Moisés en poder de Oberón.

Cuando el jurado se reunió aparte para deliberar, la palabra que más sonaba entre el numeroso grupo de seres mágicos era "asesino". Evidentemente el resultado fue un veredicto de culpabilidad.

- El Reino de las hadas condena a muerte al asesino Dean Winchester – cantó el portavoz del tribunal - ¿El reo tiene algo que decir?

- Mis amigos y mi hermano no tienen nada que ver con esto, dejadlos ir – estaba asustado, más asustado que en toda su puta vida, si lo mataban ahora ¿cómo podría descubrir lo que le ocurría a Sam? ¿cómo podría salvarlo de su propia alma? – Sam es inocente, sólo quería salvarme, ¿qué le habéis hecho?

- Humano, vas a morir – la Reina cruzó una dura mirada con su esposo – no puedes hacer nada por él

- Yo soy el asesino, está bien que yo pague, pero ellos… ¿Al menos puedo despedirme de mis amigos? – sonrió amargamente al "somos seres compasivos" del enorme soberano – Balthazar, ha sido corto pero intenso tío

- Ha sido divertido – reconoció el ángel

- Cass te debo una paliza – respiró hondo tratando de dominar la ansiedad por el más joven – júrame que cuidarás de Sam

- Haré todo lo que pueda, lo siento – aceptó conmovido, a veces el de la gabardina podía ser muy cargante y otras, como ahora, muy humano.

Se agachó junto al cuerpo de su hermano, retiró el flequillo que tapaba su rostro, toda su vida había sido un fracaso tras otro, no solo no había sabido protegerlo sino que estaba en ese estado por su culpa. La angustia le impidió decir nada, para lo que hubiera valido, al menos no tendría que verle morir. Se inclinó sobre su frente y lo besó como cuando era pequeño y lo acostaba a dormir.

- Mi Reina está conmovida por el cariño que muestras a tu hermano – Oberón no estaba siendo tan duro como hasta entonces ¿se habría conmovido también? – tus amigos pueden volver a su mundo y el que tu hermano haga lo mismo sólo depende de ti.

- ¿Cómo? - Unas hadas trajeron un brasero con puñal de hierro dentro calentándose al rojo. "¿Qué darías para que volviese a salvo a tu mundo?" – No puedo ofrecer mi vida, vais a matarme

- Sabia respuesta – El Rey se quedó mirando sorprendido al humano como si hubiese descubierto algo que no esperaba – no se, si dispusieras de ella ¿la entregarías?

- Si, maldita sea – se desesperó el cazador – lo que sea, así me cueste los ojos, sólo quiero que él esté bien.

Un inquietante murmullo surgió de los seres allí reunidos tras las palabras del cazador. "Este brasero" explicó Oberón "contiene el puñal con el que se ha de cumplir la sentencia, cada una de tus víctimas tenía familia, amigos y cada uno de ellos tiene derecho a aplicar la sentencia. Pero antes, has ofrecido tus ojos para poner a tu hermano a salvo ¿estás seguro?"

Iba a morir, lo mismo daba morir ciego. Estaba seguro "Hacedlo". El problema consistía en que el Rey opinaba que si entregaba sus ojos, debía hacerlo el mismo Dean personalmente. "No es necesario que los saques, con clavarte esa daga en cada uno es suficiente"

- No Dean, no hagas eso, es horrible – Castiel había perdido toda su flema angelical

- Cuida de Sammy – gruñó el rubio tomando el arma con determinación.

Antes de pensarlo demasiado se la clavó en un ojo, el dolor fue tan terrible que estuvo a punto de perder el sentido, apenas brotaron unas gotas de sangre al quedar automáticamente cauterizada la herida. Con un aullido infrahumano sacó el puñal e instintivamente se tapó el ojo herido con las manos.

- El otro – exigió el Rey de las hadas

Sollozando de puro dolor echó un último vistazo al cuerpo del pequeño, respiró hondo y se apuñaló el otro ojo. Ahora si perdió el conocimiento. El tribunal había quedado en silencio, impresionado.

El soberano cumplió su parte del trato, al no saber qué le ocurría al muchacho restauró su alma al momento en que llegó a ese mundo, reconstruyendo sin saberlo, el débil muro que aún lo protegía de su estancia en el infierno. Envió de nuevo a los dos ángeles y a Sam a su mundo e incluso les devolvió la vara de Moisés.

Pero la conexión entre ambos mundos quedó sellada.

**Continuará...**


	23. Reencuentro

**Lo Que Quede De Mi**

**Capítulo 22**

"**Reencuentro"**

"Este brasero" explicó Oberón "contiene el puñal con el que se ha de cumplir la sentencia, cada una de tus víctimas tenía familia, amigos y cada uno de ellos tiene derecho a aplicar la sentencia. Pero antes, has ofrecido tus ojos para poner a tu hermano a salvo ¿estás seguro?"

* * *

><p><em>La noche que Dean fue a buscarlo a Standford el corazón del más joven de los Winchester no cabía en si de alegría. Aunque torciera el gesto e hiciera creer a su hermano que iba con él casi obligado. Tras la muerte de Jess se sintió culpable muchas veces, pues había deseado no tener que volver con ella y no podía evitar sentirse aliviado, creyéndose un monstruo por ello. <em>

_Así que la primera vez que Dean reconoció sentir algo más por él no pudo evitar hacerse el duro y ponérselo difícil y entonces él vendió su alma. Cada minuto de aquel año nefasto fue el mejor de su vida, pues debido al poco tiempo el mayor confesó lo que realmente sentía._

_Cuando los perros del infierno lo mataron Sam lo perdió todo. Ni siquiera a su vuelta fue capaz de recuperar la esperanza pues podía ver la angustia y la vergüenza que arrastraba su hermano. Y encima estaba aquel ángel, que sí, que le agradecería eternamente que lo hubiese sacado, pero se comportaba como si Dean fuera suyo._

_Los celos dominaron su vida, los celos y el ver al que era su máximo apoyo desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes. Cometió tremendos errores y creyó perderlo para siempre, otra vez, y otra vez más._

__._  
><em>

Sam Winchester apagó el motor del Impala en el arcén. Había salido de Las Ánimas (Colorado) esa mañana dónde había tachado otro nombre de su lista. "La culpa es tuya Dean, me picaste con la tonta serie del chiflado del Karma" sonrió, ya era capaz de hacerlo. Después de varios meses sin él había conseguido volver a hacerlo, aunque sólo cuando lo recordaba.

Recordaba haber despertado en casa de Bobby, mientras el chatarrero echaba a patadas al ángel de allí. Recordaba los días de fiebre y delirios soñando con su hermano sin ojos. En cuanto su cuerpo se recobró, decidió que dedicaría su vida a reparar todo lo que hubiese hecho cuando no tenía alma. Lo decidió viendo "Me llamo Earl", porque al idiota de su hermano le divertía aquella tonta serie llena de clichés.

Cada vez que se metía en un lío, cada vez que estaba en peligro. Castiel aparecía como su puñetero ángel de la guarda, curándole o evitando el peligro, sin llamarlo. Nunca le dio las gracias, no lo soportaba, sabía que no hacía aquello por él.

Reclinó la cabeza en el asiento y se rascó la barba pensativo. Tendría que afeitarse, a Dean no le gustaba, decía que le hacía mayor. "Te jodes hermano, aféitame tu si quieres" gruñó roncamente. Pero abrió la puerta y sacó del maletero la maquinilla y el gel. No escuchó cómo el móvil sonaba insistentemente en el asiento del copiloto del coche.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

Bobby estacionó su furgoneta en el descampado, junto a los vehículos de los que aún podía sacar algún provecho. Se dirigió a la casa con el paso cansado del anciano que tiene poco por lo que continuar. Al doblar la esquina creyó ver a alguien sentado en las escaleras del porche, sus andar se convirtió en carrera cuando le pareció reconocerlo.

No se había equivocado, su viejo corazón se aceleró ante la división de emociones que lo embargaron. Nunca llegó a imaginar que volvería a ver a su muchacho con vida pero sabía lo que ocultaba la venda que cubría sus ojos y que empañaba la sonrisa del "Hola Bobby, he vuelto"

Se decidió por la felicidad de saberlo vivo, abrazándolo con toda la fe que le había devuelto el verle de nuevo. "Vamos dentro chico, seguro que tienes muchas preguntas y más respuestas aún"

Siguió al Winchester ciego al interior de la vivienda, observando, con emocionado orgullo, la seguridad con la que se orientaba, apenas tanteando disimuladamente. El rubio se dirigió derecho a la nevera y sacó dos cervezas ofreciendo una a su anfitrión.

- Casi había olvidado cómo sabe – exclamó feliz el recién llegado, tras dar un largo y profundo trago a su botellín – han sido dos semanas muy largas.

- Han sido tres meses Dean – corrigió el veterano cazador – aquí han sido tres meses

- Ya veo – se rió el cazador de su propia expresión – o mejor dicho: me doy cuenta. ¿Dónde está Sam?

- Creo que estaba por Colorado, voy a llamarle

- No le digas que estoy aquí, no quiero que me vea así – el chatarrero miró al que era prácticamente su hijo y soltó un resoplido disgustado

- Bastante mal lo pasáis ya sin necesidad de joderos la vida vosotros mismos – de acuerdo, reconocía que le costó admitir ese amor extraño que los unía, pero se había convertido en algo natural entre tanta mierda sobrenatural que ahogaba la vida de sus muchachos – Le llamaré y le diré que venga, no le voy a decir por qué, pero en cuanto esté aquí te darás cuenta de que no te va a importar nada

- Ahora soy un inútil, sólo seré un estorbo para vosotros.

- Como sigas diciendo estupideces chico, te atizaré con – alargó la mano y tomó la botella de whisky que había en la mesa – esta botella, no te creas que no lo haré, está vacía.

_LQQDM LQQDM LQQDM_

El avisador sobrenatural que Castiel había colocado en el Winchester más joven le advirtió de que Sam estaba a punto de tener un infarto. Se activó su modo "ángel de la guarda" y con una mirada de advertencia dejó a su colega con todo el marrón de convencer a unos doscientos querubines de cambiar de bando y unirse a ellos.

No estaba preparado para lo que encontró. No pudo hacer nada al respecto, las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos azules mientras su rostro angelical se contraía en un puchero, mordiéndose los labios y muy lentamente se acercó a Bobby Singer que parecía tan emocionado como él.

El viejo le dio un puñetazo cariñoso seguido de un abrazo sin palabras. Ninguno podía quitar la vista de encima a los dos Winchester que en ese momento se fundían en un intenso y sentido abrazo.

Tenía miedo de que Sam le mandara a la mierda como docenas de veces antes durante esos tres meses, porque quería estar allí, porque había comprendido por fin que el "Amor Auténtico" no se puede coartar, o frenar. Aunque los Winchester estaban demasiado absortos el uno en el otro como para acordarse de guardar rencor.

No se esperó el abrazo de Sam, "Gracias por mantenerme vivo tío, de verdad, gracias" y por primera vez desde que comenzó esa locura se sintió parte de algo. Quizás no era lo que había esperado, pero se sintió uno más de aquella pequeña, destrozada y atípica familia.

Los cuatro hombres (rectifico: los tres hombres y el ángel) se fundieron en un abrazo colectivo y emocionado que rompió el viejo llorando a moco tendido mientras hipaba "basta de sentimentalismos, vamos a beber algo o nos vamos a deshidratar"

**Continuará...**


	24. Lo que quede de mí

_Se acabó_****. ****

_Si has llegado hasta aquí te mereces este final, ñoño, edulcorado, pornoso y típico de mala serie B, ¿O te creías que me salen historias a la altura de la serie? JAJAJAJAJAJA_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lo Que Quede De Mi<strong>**

**Epílogo **

"**Lo que quede de mi"**

No se esperó el abrazo de Sam, "Gracias por mantenerme vivo tío, de verdad, gracias" y por primera vez desde que comenzó esa locura se sintió parte de algo. Quizás no era lo que había esperado, pero se sintió uno más de aquella pequeña, destrozada y atípica familia.

Los cuatro hombres (rectifico: los tres hombres y el ángel) se fundieron en un abrazo colectivo y emocionado que rompió el viejo llorando a moco tendido mientras hipaba "basta de sentimentalismos, vamos a beber algo o nos vamos a deshidratar"

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester podría reconocer el roce de los dedos de su hermano entre cien mil dedos distintos. Las yemas que perfilaban su cara atrayéndola hacia unos labios que no podía ver. Que se introducían entre su corto cabello enviando un escalofrío de placer a cada punto de su cuerpo.<p>

Por instinto adivinó dónde estaba la boca de Sam y la atrapó entre sus labios, primero el de abajo, luego el de arriba, con la dulce urgencia de la necesidad. Una mano abandonó su nuca dibujando su espalda como si quisiese impregnarse de su piel. Y Sam lo hizo otra vez, besó lentamente el ojo izquierdo, para continuar con el derecho, creándole un conflicto de emociones que le hizo refugiarse en el pecho del más joven.

El aroma del poderoso torso logró distraerlo, el castaño ralentizó su ansiedad. Siempre había sido así, pese a ser más joven y tener bastante menos experiencia, siempre era el que llevaba la iniciativa en sus encuentros, su guía, su norte.

La nariz de Sam se sumergió en el corto cabello del mayor mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al sentirle allí, como si fuera un niño al que cuidar y proteger. "te quiero" susurró, el otro murmuró algo mientras jugueteaba con sus pezones "¿qué dices?"

La cama crujió bajo ellos cuando las manos de Dean empujaron el enorme cuerpo del menor y se subió a horcajadas sobre él "Mira que te puedes poner pesado con tus ñoñeces" no necesitaba ver la cara de Sam para saber exactamente el gesto de fastidio que tenía en ese momento.

Se habría sorprendido de ver las lágrimas brotar de los ojos de su hermano, probablemente, también se habría enfadado. Así que alguna ventaja tenía no poder ver. Sam era tan cálido bajo él que su deseo se inflamaba como un globo de helio, le abrió las piernas colándose entre sus poderosos muslos "Tío, estoy hecho una piltrafilla, a ver si comienzo a hacer algo de ejercicio" no pudo evitar comparar la diferencia de volúmenes.

Hizo un camino de besos y chupetones desde el pecho hasta el ombligo y una vez allí siguió bajando. Las poderosas manos del más alto lo detuvieron "No Dean, déjame a mi esta vez" al ver que no le entendía lo subió hasta su boca. "déjate hacer Dean, sólo quiero que te dejes"

"Sam, yo…" la duda era evidente en la voz del pecoso "No importa Dean, no importa nada, sólo nosotros, solo el ahora" Lo volvió a abrazar estrechamente junto a su pecho, le gustaba sentirlo ahí como si ahora el pequeño Sammy fuese el que cuidaba de su hermano mayor. Mientras el rubio besaba su cuello enviándole todo tipo de agradables sensaciones directamente a su cerebro, las manos del castaño viajaron por su espalda hasta el destino de su placer. Un ronco gemido del mayor le hizo comprender que deseaba aquello tanto como él.

- Si aún no estás preparado… - quiso asegurarse de todos modos

- Cállate renacuajo, y sigue… - no pudo evitar reír ante la urgencia del rubio - ¿quieres hacer el puto favor de dejar de dar por culo y darme por el culo?

- ¿En qué quedamos? – picó sabiendo que haría estallar a su hermano

- ¡Joder! ¡Saaaaammyyyyy! – notó el respingo al introducir uno de sus dedos en la abertura anal – si… sigue

Se le quitaron las ganas de cachondeo (en el sentido jocoso de la palabra pero no en el sexual) al notar el estremecimiento de placer de su hermano y toda la deliberada lentitud con la que retenía su pasión se fue a tomar viento cuando el pecoso se empaló a sí mismo sin miramientos sentándose sobre él.

Añoraba su mirada, en esos instantes era cuando más duro se le hacía mirar a Dean a la cara y no ver su mirada oscura y anhelante. Sólo aquellas quemaduras que deformaban su rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no verlo, para sólo sentir, y vaya si sintió.

Los gemidos ahogados del pecoso moviéndose sobre él le hicieron olvidar todo salvo las piernas que se apretaban a sus costados, "no eres ninguna piltrafilla" regañó agarrado a sus muslos. "Lo que tu digas" jadeó el mayor sintiendo el poderoso miembro dentro de él llevándole hasta lo más alto. "Me voy a correr Sammy" lloriqueó.

Fue lo que necesitó el más alto para, con un sollozo, correrse dentro de Dean que a su vez no pudo contenerse sobre el estómago del castaño. "Oh, vaya, te he puesto pringando chaval…" dijo mientras se recostaba sobre él uniendo ambos corazones aún agitados. "Nada que una ducha no arregle" susurró Sam meciendo al pecoso "Te estás volviendo de un mimoso que no hay quien te aguante" protestó el mayor sin mucha convicción.

Se levantaron, se ducharon y se reunieron con Bobby en el desguace, su viejo amigo tenía un trabajo y Dean quería que Sam lo acompañara. La discusión fue épica porque su hermano no quería dejarle solo en la casa, hubiesen tenido un serio disgusto si Castiel no hubiese aparecido.

- Siento haber sido tan descuidado – se disculpó el ángel.

- ¿cómo? – los tres humanos no comprendían a que venía la disculpa

- Cuando volviste Dean, estaba tan feliz y tan conmocionado que no supe reaccionar ¿Me perdonas?

- Ya te dije que no había nada que perdonar si no vuelves a secuestrarme y a borrarme la memoria.

- No es eso – replicó el de la gabardina, confuso.

- Aclárate Cass, que me estás mosqueando – intervino Sam - ¿qué ocurre?

El ángel colocó dos dedos sobre la frente del cazador ciego curando sus ojos instantáneamente. Dean lo miró alucinado, sin saber que decir, lo abrazó haciendo que un ramalazo de celos absurdos sacudiera por un segundo a su hermano hasta que se percató de lo sucedido.

- Perdonado compañero – susurró roncamente el rubio cazador – lo siento Bobby pero te quedas, de ese trabajo nos encargamos Sam y yo.

- Todo tuyo chico

- ¿Puedo ir? – pidió el de la gabardina como si se tratase de una fiesta

- Vale – repuso Sam cambiando una mirada divertida con su hermano – aunque, tráete un compañero para que no se te ocurran ideas raras

Los dos Winchester subieron al Impala con un "¿Vienes o qué?" al ángel mientras se reían de su cara compungida por el "sutil" reclamo del cazador más joven. Dean arrancó el motor con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

La batería de Less Than Jake, "Rest of my life" puso un mohín de falso disgusto en el Winchester más joven mientras su hermano comenzaba a tararear

"_I fell asleep last saturday  
>Underneath polluted skies<br>I walked alone on those jersey nights,_

_And I saw the boardwalk start to fall_"

"Venga Dean, no empieces…" gruñó Sam sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, el mayor subió el volumen de la radio

"_Said goodbye, to my best friend  
>Sometimes theres no one left to tell you the truth <em>

_It's gona kill me… the rest of my life"_

Y el viejo Chevrolet Impala del 67 salió del desguace en dirección al sol poniente.

**FIN**


End file.
